Consequences
by ImnIslandGirl
Summary: Wally wakes up in an unfamiliar world and realizes, with horror, that everything he knew and loved was gone. With the world trapped in an endless battle between a divided Justice League, Wally must find a way to stop this war and fix the past… or suffer the consequences. A sequel to "The End". Set after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my first story "The End", and though I strongly encourage reading "The End" first, it's not necessary in order to understand this story. This story takes place after Wally's disappearance at the end of season 2. Thank you for reading!

"I think it might just be working!" Bart called out as he sprinted alongside his grandfather, trying to siphon off as much kinetic energy as he could from the surge.

"It's definitely slowing, but not stopping. Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy."

"Then how about the three of us?" Wally piped up, catching up to the other speedsters.

"I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world!""

"Good man."

"So crash!" the speedsters beamed before speeding up to their top speeds, leaving Wally to trail behind.

"Come on Wall-man! You can do better than that!" Kid Flash barked at himself, pushing his legs to move faster as he desperately tried to keep up with the other two speedsters.

Wally felt an intense pain as he was struck by the escaping energy. His skin burned from the surge and when he lifted his hand to inspect the damage he realized, to his horror, that he could see right through it! He wasn't just burning, he was disintegrating!

"Bart, we have to slow down more. Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally." Flash called out, slowing his pace to match that of his nephew, but the energy surges didn't relent. Kid Flash groaned out in pain as he was struck repeatedly by the blasts of energy. His body was weary, his mind was dizzy and unfocused, and yet he pushed himself to keep up his pace. He knew Barry and Bart were doing everything they could, but it was too late.

"It's no good Barry. Aw Man! Artemis is so gonna kill me for this! And don't even get me started on mom and dad!" Wally replied, trying to keep the familiar, humorous tone in his voice, but even Wally couldn't keep his voice from breaking on those last few words.

"Kid?"

"Just tell them… ok?"

"KID!" Wally could hear his uncles cries as he faded. With one last jolt of pain, the world around him faded to black.

Wally didn't know how long he had been unconscious… he wasn't even sure he was fully conscious now! His eyelids felt like they were glued shut and his body was as heavy as led. Every muscle in his body ached with a pulsing pain that matched the rhythm of his throbbing head. He was vaguely aware of the frigid air that nipped at his skin and the rough ground that he was lying on as it scraped against his face. It took a few seconds before he remembered what happened: the chrysalis, the energy surge, Bart, Uncle Barry… Artemis... He had just got her back after that undercover mission. He had run off without even saying goodbye. Oh god… did she follow him? Was she there when he died? Did she watch him disappear? Artemis had suffered enough tragedy in her life, she didn't deserve that.

These past few weeks when Artemis had been undercover, Wally realized how much he needed her. Maybe it was the realization of how much danger she was in, or the haunting image of her gravestone in the cemetery, but this mission had much more of an effect on Wally than he was prepared for. Even pretending she had been killed in that mission was enough to shake Wally to the core. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to spend another second without her. Wally was going to ask Artemis to marry him once the crisis of the invasion was over… now he'd never get that chance.

Wally wondered if Dick would tell her about the proposal. Dick, being Wally's best friend, was the only one who knew that he'd been shopping for rings. Of course, things had been a little shaky with Dick recently. Ever since the Mountain was destroyed, the two hadn't been on the best of terms. It seemed like all they did recently was fight and argue. Wally regretted it now. Dick was his best friend and they hadn't said a civil word to each other in weeks! What if he thought Wally was still mad at him? What if he thought Wally hated him?!

The thought of unresolved anger between him and Dick suddenly brought a rush of similar emotions flooding to Wally's mind. He had been way too hard on Roy the last time he saw him. And Kal'Dur… Wally had accused him of betraying the team! He had to fix things with Kal'Dur, with Roy, with Dick, Artemis, M'Gaan, Connor, Bart, Barry, MOM, DAD! There were too many people he had to see! Too many words left unsaid! Too many things he had to do before he died! He couldn't be dead! He CAN'T be dead! Damnit Wally, wake up! WAKE UP!

Wally suddenly forced his eyes open, groaning at the agony in his muscles as he forced himself back to the conscious Speedster felt wave of relief wash over him as he realized that he was, in fact, still alive. A relief that died the instant he felt the cold metal of a blade press against his chin, tilting his face up towards the dark figure that stood above him.

"Who are you?" The dark voice demanded.

"What is your purpose here, Imposter?"

Wally blinked, clearing his eyes as he tried to make sense of what he saw. A tall, but young man, probably in his mid twenties, dressed in a black and red suit with a hood pulled over his head, casting dark shadows on his eyes… no, not eyes… mask. He wore a Domino Mask, like Nightwing's. It was black, matching the rest of his dark costume and the menacing black hilt of the Katana that was currently resting against Wally's chin. Wally's eyes wandered down to the insignia on the young man's chest and his eyes widened at what he saw: a black, stylized "R" that erased any doubt about who this stranger was.

"Robin?"

Wally felt himself being ripped from the ground and slammed against a half-demolished stone wall, suspended several inches off the ground. The speedster cringed as pain exploded across his back from the impact. He tried to vibrate his way out of the stranger's grasp, but after exerting so much energy trying to outrun the energy surges, he didn't have the strength to use his speed! The sword was placed back at his throat and Wally felt the sharp edge pierce the skin, causing a thin line of red to drip onto the cold metal of the blade.

"Answer me, Imposter! Who are you? What is your purpose here?!"

"I-Imposter? L-look who's t-talking!" Wally hissed, not wanting to back down despite the obvious weakness in his condition.

"I know R-robin… in fact, I knew all th-three Robins! And y-you are n-not…"

"Robin! Release him!" A familiar voice called out. The man loosened his grip on the sword, but made no move to put Wally down until two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the speedster.

Wally fell to the ground, coughing. His entire body was screaming in pain! Normally, his rapid healing would have kicked in by now, but Wally was starving! He had no idea how long it had been since he ate, and without those extra calories, his body didn't have enough energy to heal itself. All Wally wanted to do was close his eyes and drift back into that blissful unconsciousness, but he couldn't. He had to find out what was going on here! Who was that guy dressed like Robin? Where was Tim? Where was Dick?! What happened to his team?! Wally was expecting to wake up in a hospital bed at the Watchtower, not lying face down in the freezing cold, getting interrogated by some Robin-impersonator!

"That imposter needs to be interrogated, Kent!"

"Then I will take care of it! I am the leader of this team Robin!"

"Tt, that was father's first mistake." The strange voice growled defiantly.

"Why don't you go tell him that yourself?" That seemed to end the argument, at least for now.

"Father may be fooled by your innocent act, Kent, but I am not so easily convinced. If you do anything to jeopardize our standing in this war, you're removal from the Team will not be your only consequence, I assure you." Robin threatened before disappearing with a flash of his cape.

Wally felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, turning him towards his rescuer. Wally peered up through his cracked goggles to see an all too familiar face.

"Hey Supey, th-thanks for the s-save." Wally groaned, feeling Superboy's hand start to shake as it gripped Wally's shoulder tighter.

"Wally? What… how…? I don't believe it! It's really you! But how? We saw you… you died!" Connor stammered, hardly able to get the words out through his utter shock.

"Yeah, not so much. Hey Supey, r-relax will ya? It's only been… what, a couple hours? Days?" Wally asked, not expecting Connor to pull him into a painful, crushing hug.

"Wally… you've been dead for twenty years!"


	2. Chapter 2

With great effort, Wally pulled himself up to his feet, leaning on Superboy for support. He lifted his cracked goggles away from his eyes and stared back at his old friend. Superboy hadn't changed much. He still looked like he was 16, still with the same short black hair and piercing blue eyes, but two things caught Wally's attention. First, Connor had a rather deep scar stretching from just under his left eye to the corner of his jaw. Superboy's Kryptonian blood made him nearly invincible, so the only possible cause of a scar like that would be Kryptonite. Connor must have noticed Wally's stare, because he promptly turned his head away, hiding the damage from his friend's gaze. Wally dropped his eyes, finding the second distinct change in Superboy's appearance.

Wally could have used one hand to count the number of times he'd seen Connor without his Superman "S" shirt, but right now the young clone was dressed in plain black t-shirt, barron of it's usual shield.

"Hey Supey, what's with the wardrobe change?" Wally asked. Connor merely grunted in response, shifting uncomfortably under Wally's gaze.

"Let's get you to the base. You'll feel better once you've had something to eat." Connor added finally. Wally took the change of subject as a warning not to press the clone any further.

"So you guys got the Mountain fixed up after the last attack?"

Connor sighed. He'd forgotten about Kid Flash's inability to shut up in tense situations. It wasn't that Connor was trying to shield him from the truth - Wally would find out eventually, there was no point in delaying the inevitable - more so, the clone didn't want to relive all the painful events that occurred since Wally's disappearance. Unfortunately, with the speedster's neverending questions, Connor was going to have to face his past whether he wanted to or not.

"We did… but it was destroyed again. The Mountain was taken out of commission once Batman realized it wasn't safe anymore. Too many people knew about it. The Base we're working out of now is attached to the new Batcave… much more secure. In fact, the only people who know where it's located are Batman and the four current members of the Team: Me, Robin, Linx, and Aqualad… Kaldur's protege." Connor explained, helping Wally stagger out of the partially demolished building where he woke up.

"Only four of you? Wow, enrollment is really down, eh? Hang on… you said it was just Batman and the team that were allowed into the new base? What about the other mentors? What about Dick, Jason, and Tim? Bats wouldn't banish his own team." Wally

s questions were met with another sigh and a frustrated grunt. Superboy obviously wasn't in the mood for sharing, but Wally was driving himself mad with questions! These were his friends and family, how could he not be curious?

"Batman doesn't trust any of the other mentors. It's a long story. As for Nightwing and the others…"

"Oh my god! What…? What the hell happened?!" Connor and Wally had just breached the city streets, revealing the massive destruction spanning as far as the eye could see. When Wally woke up, he thought the rubble he was found in was an isolated incident, or perhaps even the result of the energy surges that were sure to have accompanied his reappearance. He had no idea that the entire city he arrived in was nothing more than a wasteland!

"Where are we? What happened here?" Wally stammered. Before Connor could reply, Wally's eyes fell on the broken remains of a hospital sign. The building, now nothing more than a crumpled pile of concrete and glass, would have been unrecognizable were it not for the cracked and dented sign, still legible despite it's clear abuse: Royal Memorial Hospital

"Royal Memorial? We're in Star City aren't we? Connor!" Wally was so overcome with shock and anger that Connor had to keep a firm hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't bolt. Even in Wally's condition, the urge to run was blatant in his eyes. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find out what was going on! How could Green Arrow let this happen? How could Roy? How could Artemis?! They wouldn't just abandon this place, Star city was the Arrows' home! A new fear nudged its way into Wally's mind and he turned to face Superboy with wide, desperate eyes.

"Where are the Arrows?"

"GA ditched this place a long time ago. Long before it became a war zone."Connor replied gruffly, unsuccessfully trying to hide the anger in his tone.

"And Roy?" Wally asked, knowing by the cringe that contorted Connor's face that he wasn't going to like the answer to his question.

"He's dead, Wally."

"What? How?!"

"Now's not the time." Connor told him. It was already starting to get dark, and after that confrontation with Robin, Superboy wasn't sure he could rely on the kid for backup. He needed to get him and Wally someplace safer before they delved into everything that's happened in the past 20 years.

"Look, Robin and I aren't here by coincidence. We came here to investigate a huge energy spike in the area… probably caused by you showing up from the past. But if we saw it, you can bet the other side saw it too. We have to get back to the base before anyone else shows up." Connor explained, hating the sight of that agony in his friend's eyes. Wally and Roy were like brothers, so the speedster was probably heartbroken by the news of his death. If this was Wally's reaction to Roy's fate, Connor really wasn't looking forward to telling him about Dick and Artemis.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know once we're back at the base. But we have to move. The Zeta Tube is only a few blocks from here; luckily, it survived the war."

Wally felt numb after hearing about Roy. As if the physical pain of being ripped through the fabric of time wasn't punishment enough, now Wally had to face the reality of losing one of his closest friends. Roy, Dick, and Wally had known each other for years, even before the creation of the Team! But it wasn't just grief that dulled Wally's senses, it was fear as well. It would take more than Roy's death to force Green Arrow and Black Canary out of Star City. Furthermore, why had the rest of the League allowed the city to be destroyed? Connor said that Star was a war zone, but the League wouldn't have risked so many lives by bringing the fight into the city, would they?

Wally numbly followed Connor through the rubble, towards the Zeta Beam, hardly paying attention to where he was going. The shock of his surroundings, the harsh truth about Roy, and the physical strain of travelling through time were finally getting the best of the young speedster. Wally's visions was darkening and his legs shook with the simple effort of keeping him standing. Even with using Connor like a crutch, Wally wasn't sure how much further he'd be able to go before he passed out.

"It's ok Wally, we're almost there." Connor spoke up as he felt Wally replying on him more and more. Finally reaching their destination, the clone let out an annoyed groan at the figure currently guarding the Zeta Tube.

"You are not bringing him to the Base." The new Robin stated coldly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. With his hood pulled down, revealing the ebony hair that hung down in front of his Domino Mask, Wally couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance to Nightwing… only with a much stricter demeanor. In fact, if Wally were to make the call, he'd say that this new Robin looked exactly like a young Bruce Wayne!

"Look at him Robin, he's barely conscious. He needs food, rest, a safe place to recover…"

"You are NOT bringing that imposter to the Base!" Robin repeated, snapping so violently that Connor could almost feel the lash of his words.

"He's not an imposter Robin. This is Wally West; Kid Flash; Nightwing's best friend!" The last bit seemed to be the only thing that sparked any reaction from Robin, and even then it was merely a half-second flinch at the words.

"I won't let you jeopardize the safety of the team, Kent." Robin insisted, pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards the two with menacing intent.

"Wally won't hurt anyone. He's my friend, Robin. He's my team! I can vouch for him." Connor retorted, not backing down. Wally always thought that Connor was the most intimidating member of the team, but seeing him confronted by this violent, cruel-looking Robin-impersonator, now the speedster had his doubts.

Robin gave a cold, humourless smirk as he glared back at his challenger.

"The last time you vouched for someone, Kent, you ended up with that scar. Are you sure you want to make that mistake again?" The tension between the two was thick enough to slice through with a blade! Connor, loyal to a fault, refused to abandon Wally to the dangers of the now-demolished Star City, while Robin looked as if he'd eagerly spill blood from each of them if Connor dared to step into the Zeta Beam. Fortunately, the decision was no longer up to them.

Wally was close enough to hear the buzz of a communicator in Connor's ear and knew this matter was now in more authoritative hands.

"Robin, Superboy, report back to the Base immediately."

"Batman, we found Kid Flash." Connor replied, prompting several seconds of silence before the suspicious tone returned.

"Bring him in."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin B32, Superboy B04, Kid Flash B03

As the computer announced their arrival, the whites of Robin's mask widened slightly, sparking a smug grin from Superboy.

"I told you he was no imposter." Connor snapped back. The computer couldn't be fooled. It relied on a full body scan to determine who stepped through the Zeta Beam. If the computer recognized the young hero as Kid Flash, then it proved his identity.

"That doesn't mean he's not a traitor." Robin growled defiantly, stepping into the base and taking his stance beside his mentor while Superboy stood his ground, supporting Wally.

"Take him to the interrogation room. We need to know how he survived and why he's here. Robin, call back the other members of your team. We'll debrief once I'm through with Kid Flash." Batman ordered. Robin nodded and left to fulfil Batman's orders without question, but Connor had as much resistance to the Dark Knight as he had with his protege.

"You're going to interrogate him now? Batman, he's exhausted, he can hardly stand! At least give him a couple hours to rest before you…"

"Don't argue with me! You have your orders Superboy, I suggest you follow them. Unless you want me to bring your loyalties into question as well." Batman growled. Usually a firm reminder of the consequences was all it took to force Connor's cooperation. The clone knew that despite his role as leader of the team, he was on this ice with Batman and any defiance (especially when it considered the safety and security of the team) could result in him being banished from the base. But Connor also knew how severe Batman's interrogation could be and in Wally's current state, he doubted the Speedster would be able to bare it. From what Connor had seen, Wally didn't remember much, which meant he wouldn't be able to answer Batman's questions. Silence and ignorance during one of Batman's interrogations were as good as a death sentence. Connor couldn't let that happen. It was worth the risk to buy Wally some time.

"He needs to rest Batman. If you question him now, you'll kill him! Is that what you want? What would Richard think?" The words had hardly left Connor's mouth before Batman lunged at him, grabbing fistfuls of the clone's shirt and slamming him up against the wall with enough force to create cracks in the stone! Wally collapsed to the ground, now unable to stand without Superboy's support, but even from the ground he was staring wide eyes at the Bat's violent reaction.

"Don't you EVER talk about my son! You have no idea what Dick would want!" Batman growled with a dark tone that Wally had only ever heard him use with criminals.

"No… but you do. You knew him better than anyone Batman. Do you think he'd want this?" Connor countered. Wally had to admire his bravery. Not many could stare back at the Batglare and still have the courage to talk back. Whether it was that courage that finally shook Batman or threat of his son's disapproval, the Dark Knight released Connor and let him returned to Wally's side.

"Take him to one of the spare rooms, get him something to eat, and let him rest. But he is to be kept under strict supervision until he is questioned, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Connor replied, effortlessly lifting the barely-conscious speedster and carrying him towards the dorm. He knew Wally would want answers about everything he'd just witnessed, but Connor hoped the boy's exhaustion was enough to postpone the barrage of questions, at least until he recovered a little.

After Wally had eaten and changed out of his ripped Kid Flash suit, he passed out in one of the spare rooms. Connor stationed himself in a chair by the door, partially to maintain Batman's mandatory supervision over Wally, but mainly to protect the long-lost hero from everyone else. He managed only a few hours of peace before the familiar, menacing footfalls announced the arrival of his current rival.

"Come to check in on Kid? How sweet of you Damian." Connor mocked, watching the whites of Robin's mask narrow in response.

"Tt, I came to make sure the Traitor isn't causing any trouble. Some of us still have the Team's best interests in mind, Kent."

"He's not a traitor Damian."

"Not yet. But what happens when he wakes up and realizes that you're the only person here that he has any loyalty towards. Face it, Kent: his best friend, Nightwing is gone, his mentor, The Flash is retired, and his girlfriend, Artemis, is working against us. The Justice league has divided, nearly the entire world has been destroyed due to face offs between Batman and Superman, do you really think that Kid Flash will chose to abandon the girl he loves and betray his own mentor, just to fight for us?" Damian growled.

"I did." Connor's simple response was enough to halt their debate. Not even Damian could argue with that pointed fact. Connor had left M'Gaan and Superman in order to fight with the Team, and as much as Damian hated the clone, he couldn't deny the sacrifices Connor had made.

"Team, report to the Mission Room immediately. Bring Kid Flash." Batman's voice rang out through the halls and both Damian and Connor exchanged a knowing look. Connor gently shook Wally's shoulder to wake him. Now that he had eaten, Kid's rapid healing had kicked in and he was significantly better after merely a few hours of rest. As Connor woke him, Wally hurriedly got out of bed and accompanied Superboy and Robin to the Mission Room, arriving just as the Computer announced the return of the final two members of the Team.

Linx B38, Aqualad B39

Wally was a little shocked by what he saw. The first was a young woman in her low 20's, tall with auburn hair and dark eyes visible through the slits in her mask. She wore a red and black, sleeveless suit that looked suspiciously like Red Arrow's, especially with the personalized compound bow and quiver strapped to her back. The top half of her face and head were covered by her mask; black with red accents (just like her costume) that arched to two pointed crests on either side, resembling the ears of a cat. Wally had no doubt that this was the Linx that Superboy had mentioned. The other was undoubtedly Aqualad.

The young man that stood next to Linx was tall, well built, and wore no mask, just like his Atlantean predecessors. He had blonde hair, gills, and light skin, accented with a black tattooed trident on each of his forearms. Dressed in a similar uniform as Kaldur, this Aqualad wore green instead of red, but kept the other features of his suit: the water bearers strapped to his back and the flexible material that allowed for easy movement both on land and in the water. And just like his mentor, the young hero spoke with an air or respect and nobility.

"You have summoned us Batman? How can we be of service?"

While Aqualad spared only a few fleeting glances towards Wally, Linx couldn't take her eyes off of him. By the firm set of her jaw, Wally guessed she was about as happy to have him here as Robin was.

"I have received a message from Superman. They know about the energy spike, though they have no idea that Kid Flash was the cause of it. Superman assumes that we have discovered and acquired a new, powerful weapon to use against him and his allies." Batman announced, noting the acceptance in everyone's eyes except Wally's.

"Eighteen years ago, the League split. Half sided with Superman, the others with Batman. We've been at war ever since. We only fight when we have to, but Superman is paranoid. He thinks we've been plotting against him for years." Connor clarified before letting Batman continue.

"Though I have assured him that this is not the case, he insists on determining that for himself. Superman called for a mediation in Gotham to discuss the cause of the energy surge. Any attempts to deny him will result in a full scale attack, and we know what a battle like that can do." Batman reported.

"Star City." Connor whispered to Wally, explaining what the rest of the Team already knew.

"As per the agreement, all other former League members will wait outside of the city until a battle is sparked. Superman and I will meet, accompanied only by the members of our individual Teams: that includes the five of you."

"The five of us? Batman, are you suggesting that we take the Traitor? We haven't even questioned him yet." Robin growled, earning a stern look from his mentor.

"Wally West is the only proof we have that Superman's accusations are false. We will need him to deter Superman from turning our city into the same pit of rubble as the rest of our mediation sites." Batman responded with a tone that halted any further comments from his protege.

"What if they try to take him? What if Superman breaks the rules of the mediation and fights us anyway? It wouldn't be the first time." Linx spoke up with obvious spite for the Kryptonian.

"If it comes to a fight, then we fight. Just make sure that any casualties suffered are on their side, not ours." Batman ordered.

Wally was shocked to see the other four heroes nodding to this without question. Even Connor seemed to accept the possibility of fighting to the death without resistance!

"Casualties? Batman expects us to kill?" Wally asked, turning his wide eyes to Superboy. The clone merely sighed and nodded his head.

"Welcome to the year 2036 Wally."


	4. Chapter 4

Batman had given the team an hour to prepare for the mediation before they all left the Base and headed towards the heart of Gotham City. Wally was instructed to disguise himself for the beginning of the mediation, since revealing his identity could spark a conflict between the groups. Since he had been dead for the past twenty years, Wally felt confident dressing in civies with the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his head. Most wouldn't know who he was anyway, and those that did wouldn't expect him to be alive, well, and still only 20.

Gotham had always been a dark place; high crime rate, an unhealthy ratio of poor and rich citizen, and seemingly endless supply of criminally insane masterminds that stalked the city streets. The present Gotham seemed just as frightening, albet for different reasons.

There was a distinct lack of the typical Gotham criminal activity, and no evidence of any recent catastrophes from the Arkham inmates. Connor had explained that with Batman's 'tougher stance on crime' Gotham was now one of the safest cities to live in. Wally wasn't sure how much 'tougher; Batman could get on crime (seeing as how he was already the most feared hero in the league) but whatever it was, he had the entire city terrified! As they walked through the streets, everyone (even innocent civilians and little children) ran back inside, locked their doors, and drew their curtains, hiding from the Dark Knight. No one else on the team seemed concerned by the reaction, but it definitely set Wally's mind on edge.

Batman and the Team arrived at Robinson Park, the decided meeting place for the didn't have to wait long before the Bioship arrived, carrying Superman and his was obvious tension in the air as the two groups faced off. Batman and Superman were locked in an unwavering glaring contest while the rest of the Team (most of which Wally was unfamiliar with) took their stances beside their respective leaders. Perhaps the most unsettling was the unstated tension between Superboy and the green-skinned woman that Wally had to assume was M'Gaan. The woman, much older than Wally remembered, was staring at Connor with sad yet distant eyes while the clone refused to make eye contact.

"You know why we're here Batman. That energy spike was one of the most prominent surges we've had in recent years. Only a powerful force could have created it. We know you're Team was sent to investigate, and since they vacated the area before my scouts arrived, we must assume you found what you were looking for." Superman began with an icy tone that Wally had never heard before.

"We did." Batman answered simply.

"It was no weapon, Superman. We've been over this. My Team and I have no desire to fight you. Though we will not hesitate to defend ourselves if necessary." Batman spoke in a slow, steady tone but Wally could hear the edge of frustration. This was clearly not the first time he and Superman had had this conversation.

"With lethal force!" Superman retorted, enraged by Batman's calm demeanor.

"If necessary." The Dark Knight repeated, causing a visible tension in both sides. It seemed everyone here was preparing themselves for a fight… everyone except Wally.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you guys? You're supposed to be allies! You're supposed to be friends!" Wally shouted out, no longer able to contain himself. He ripped off his hood and glared at the two mentors with burning disapproval.

"What is…?"

"The source of the energy surge." Batman said, answering Superman's unfinished question.

"Kid Flash clearly didn't die in that energy surge in 2016. He was transported into the future, resulting in a similar surge: the one you claim provided me with some kind of a weapon." The Bat continued.

Superman took a moment to get over his shock, regaining his stern expression as he turned to the green-skinned woman at his side.

"Miss Martian?" The woman lowered her cloak and floated a few paced towards the young redhead. Her eyes began to glow and Wally could feel a presence in his mind, though with far more subtlety than he was used to from the Martian.

M'Gaan, it's really me. I'm alive. Wally told her, knowing she'd be able to read the sincerity in his thoughts. Although the Martian didn't answer Superman directly, her reaction was proof enough. The glowing light in her eyes faded to the familiar green orbs and her entire appearance shifted, reverting back to a younger version of herself. Wally couldn't help but smile when took the form he was so accustomed to; M'Gaan looked just like she did the day he disappeared!

Forgetting (or perhaps not caring enough to acknowledge) the tension amidst the groups, M'Gaan darted forwards and threw her arms around Wally in a longing embrace. Both Linx and Robin, thinking that the Martian was attacking, drew their weapons and Connor had to throw himself in front of them with his arms raised in order to halt their retaliation.

"You see Superman? No weapon, just a lost hero. There's no need to turn Gotham into a warzone." Batman offered.

M'Gaan finally broke her embrace and backed off enough to take in the sight of her long-lost friend. Wally was sure the Martian was going to cry friend relief! But when her eyes suddenly snapped open, he knew this wouldn't be the happy reunion both of them were hoping for. M'Gaan shoved Wally out of the way and reached out her arm, directing her telekinetic powers at Superboy. Connor was flung several feet and hit the ground violently, prompting Robin and Linx to continue their assault. Neither of the young heroes saw the black-tipped arrow embedded in the ground directly where Connor had been standing seconds before. None of them realized that M'Gaan had just tried to save their Leader's life!

As Robin and Linx darted forwards, M'Gaan's own Team came to her defense and the entire park suddenly erupted in the very battle they had been desperate to avoid. Wally sped over to the arrow, knowing that this entire fight was prompted by some third party. Maybe I could stop this fighting if I can find the true person responsible! He thought to himself, skidding to a stop by the weapon. A familiar whooshing sound made the speedster twist on his heels, narrowly missing a second arrow that had clearly been meant for him. This time, Wally's attention was drawn to the source of the shot (the roof of a nearby building) and he watched as a flash of blonde hair disappeared from view.

"Artemis? Artemis!" Wally called out, forgetting about the battle as he scanned the rooftops for his girlfriend. Without a moment's hesitation, Wally sped off to find her, forgetting the battle in his desperation to find the girl he loved.

"Wally no! You don't… Linx! Go after him!" Connor shouted, too engaged in his own fight to chase after the speedster himself. Linx shot another few arrows at her current target before flipping back from the battle to track down Kid Flash. She wasn't eager to leave her Team, but she knew better than to ignore a direct order from her leader.

Linx ran after Wally, letting his shouts guide her out of the park and into the back alleys of Gotham. When he finally found him, Wally was dodging arrows from Linx' greatest rival.

"Artemis? Artemis! Don't shoot, it's me! It's Wally! I'm alive Arty, and I've been looking for you! Please!" Wally shouted out, feeling encouraged when the rain of arrows suddenly stopped. Linx, however, felt no such comfort.

"Wait… you know Artemis Crock? You're working with her?" Linx asked in disbelief.

"Of course I know her. I'm her boyfriend! I was going to ask her to marry me! The two of us… we were a team!" Wally answered, not recognizing the hostility in Linx' posture until the girl sprang at him. Having inherited talents from both her mother and her father, Linx was as fearsome as a fighter as she was an archer. She punched Wally in the face and carried on her momentum in order to sent a flying kick towards his chest.

Wally was too distracted to block the first two strikes, resulting in a split lip and a severely bruised rib. The pain was enough to snap him back into focus and he was able to use his speed to block or dodge the rest of Linx' attacks.

"Whoa! Hey! Cut it out Linx, I'm on your side!" Wally pleaded, trying to fend off the fierce attacks while still keeping an eye on his surroundings. With an all-out battle zone a few blocks away and the archer who started it all still looming on the rooftops, this was really not the time to be fighting amongst themselves!

"No you're not! You're with her! You're a traitor, just like Robin said!"

"What are you talking about? Artemis was a part of Young Justice! She was one of the founding members! Artemis is a hero!" Wally pleaded, shoving Linx away to give himself a few paces to breath.

The young heroine stopped her assault to glare at Wally with utter loathing. She raised her hand and pulled off her mask, revealing a familiar face that looked like an exact cross between Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen.

"Aunt Artemis killed my parents. She's no hero." Linx hissed, taking up her bow and drawing back an arrow aimed straight at the speedster.

"And neither are you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lian!" Wally stared back at the girl in disbelief. He had met Roy's daughter once or twice before. The archer would occasionally leave her with Wally and Artemis while he and Jade were out on a mission. The last time Wally had seen her, the girl was just over a year old! It was hard to imagine that sweet, little, bright-eyed baby had grown into the fierce heroine that stood before him, glaring at Wally with the same vengeance-driven gleam that he'd often seen in her father's eyes.

"Lian wait! Artemis, she… she killed Roy and Jade? No… no she couldn't have! She wouldn't do that! There has to be some mistake!" Wally cried out, grasping for some explanation that could maintain his girlfriend's innocence. She couldn't have killed them! Roy was her partner, he was one of Wally's closest friends! Jade was her older sister, Artemis would never turn against her! Wally's head was swimming with the accusations, freezing him in place. Even with his super speed, he wasn't able to recover from the shock and react in time to save himself from the arrow that Linx shot, aimed directly at his heart. The speedster squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the piercing pain of the arrow to put an end to this nightmare.

"Wally!"

"Linx!"

The sound of his own name and the absence of the anticipated pain made Wally slowly open his eyes to see one of Linx' arrows hovering a few inches from his chest. M'Gaan waved her hand, casting the lethal projectile harmlessly to the ground, while Connor wrestled the bow from Lian's hands and stood protectively between her and Wally.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Connor growled, focusing on the young heroine while M'Gaan hurried to Wally's side to check for any other injuries.

"He's a traitor! He works with Artemis!" Lian argued, glaring at the clone for interfering.

"Wally hasn't seen Artemis since we were kids! He doesn't know what she's done! He doesn't know about your parents!" Connor insisted.

Hearing Superboy refer to the murders sent a chill down Wally's spine. It was one thing for a stranger to accuse Artemis of something he knew she'd never do. But to have Connor - one of Artemis' own teammates - call her a killer?

"It's not true! It can't be! Artemis wouldn't hurt Jade or Roy, they're her family!" Wally shouted, feeling enraged as M'Gann placed a gentle, sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Wally…" She started softly, "A lot has changed since you disappeared…"

"NO! Not Artemis! She wouldn't! This was a mistake! She must have been set up! She must have been framed!" The speedster interrupted, not able to handle these unforgivable accusations against the girl he loved.

"That's what I thought too. I didn't believe it when Green Arrow told us what happened. I even went to find Artemis to get her side of the story." Connor admitted, finally releasing Lian and letting her back away from the group, still glaring at the three heroes. Both Connor and M'Gann responded with saddened looks, understanding the young girl's pain, but Wally's eyes were fixed on Superboy.

"And? What did she say? What happened?" He prompted, desperate for some reason or justification for Artemis' sake.

"She shot me with a Kryptonite-tipped arrow." Connor replied bluntly. He absent-mindedly lifting his hand to trace the deep scar that tore through the left side of his face and Wally gaped in shock. Artemis killed Roy and Jade… she tried to kill Connor… she was provoking the war between the Justice League… Why had she betrayed the Team? What happened to make her turn so dark?

"I've had enough of all these half-truths and shitty explanations. I want the truth Connor! I want to know what happened to Artemis! I want to know what caused this split between the League! I want to know where Nightwing is during all of this and why the hell he let this happen! Tell me what happened in the last twenty years that made the world fall apart!" As much as Connor wanted to postpone the tragic tale for a few more days, that fiery gleam in the speedster's eyes was enough to know he was out of time. The truth would hurt Wally more than the speedster was prepared for, but he couldn't live in this world without knowing what happened.

With a heavy sigh, Connor nodded and turned his eyes back to Lian.

"You should go. Batman found the arrow, they know it was Artemis that sparked the fight. Everything should be calming down by now." Connor told her, handing her back her bow now that he was reasonably certain she wouldn't try to shoot any of them.

"Check in with Batman and the Team; tell them we'll be at the cave." He ordered, not surprised to hear the immediate objections from the heroine.

"You want me to leave you alone with them? A traitor you haven't seen in 20 years, and Superman's Martian pet?" Lian hissed. Wally found it hard to feel insulted when he could see the concern poorly hidden in Lian's expression. She was clearly worried about her leader, especially in light of Artemis' betrayal, but Connor wasn't wavering.

"I'll be fine, Lian. Despite everything, they're still my Team. Go." With obvious reluctance, the young archer slipped her mask back into place and ran back to the park to regroup with the rest of her Team, leaving the three former allies alone.

Even when Wally was standing at the entrance to the old Batcave, he could hardly believe he was there. Only a handful of heroes (besides the Batclan) had ever set foot in Batman's base and visiting the infamous Batcave was always somewhat of a fantasy for Wally. But even in his wildest nightmares, he never expected to find the cave looking like this.

The mansion that once stood proudly on the crest of the hill was nothing more than a crumbled mess. It looked like it had been vacant for years following some sort of an assault. Broken glass covered the cracked floorboards, furniture lay scattered and carelessly discarded throughout the building. It looked like anything of value had been pillaged long ago, both from the Wayne Estate and from the secret cave hidden beneath it. Connor and M'Gaan led the way through the building, past the neglected grandfather clock (that was now only partially concealing the hidden entrance to the cave) and into the decrepit cavern.

Wally's jaw dropped at the sight. Anything that hadn't been stolen by looters was crushed into pieces and scattered along the floor of the cave. The famed Batmobile and Batwing were nothing but heaps of scrap metal, and the gigantic computer Batman had been so proud of, was smashed into millions of irreparable pieces. The entire cave was covered in a thick layer of dust, left from years of neglect and abandonment. The only thing left untouched (whether it was spared in the initial assault or was repaired afterwards) was a large display case leaning against the eastern wall. Inside the case were three pristine costumes: Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin.

Wally felt his stomach twist into knots. The display case… the one piece of perfection amidst this chaos and destruction… it looked almost like a memorial. The Speedster suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that he hadn't seen any trace of Dick, Jason, or Tim since he'd arrived in the future. He remembered how fiercely Bruce reacted to Connor's mention of Dick's disapproval, and how the only thing that ever managed to faze Damien was the mention of his predecessors. He recalled the pain that contorted Connor's face every time Wally had asked about Dick, and the sadness that M'Gaan expressed when Connor said they were coming to the cave. The questions that had plagued his mind since he arrived now suddenly had their answer: Why had Dick allowed Batman to become a killer? Why had he allowed Artemis to betray them? Why hadn't he saved Roy and Jade? Why had Dick let Kaldur quit the Team? Why had he let M'Gaan and Connor fight for different sides? Why wouldn't he have put a stop to this?!

Because he couldn't…

Wally felt his stomach twist and the colour drained from his face. Connor stepped towards the desk and pulled out a disk, grimacing at the very sight of it. M'Gaan was watching Wally with a look of pain and pity. Even without reading his thoughts, she knew what was going through his mind as he stared at the display case.

He couldn't stop this because he was… he was…

Wally didn't want to think the words, never mind say them out loud. He didn't want to have his fears confirmed, but some small, desperate part of him refused to believe it until he heard the words for himself. He had to know.

"Dick, Jason, Tim… where are they?" Wally asked, his eyes focusing on the familiar Domino Mask that he was so used to seeing across his best friend's eyes.

"Where is he…?"

M'Gaan and Connor shared a mournful glance, and the tears started streaming down the Martian's green cheeks.

"He's dead Wally." Connor answered, casting a sad look at the display case.

"They're all dead."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter overlaps a lot with this story's prequel "The End". In order to avoid being repetitive, I will try to limit the overlap as much as possible without straying too far from the other story. If you are interested in reading more about this scene, this would be a great time to check out "The End" if you haven't already. For those of you who have read the prequel, I apologize for any inconsistencies between the two stories. I just didn't want to bore you with rewriting the exact same scene over again. Thanks for reading!

Wally was frozen, his eyes glued to the dust-covered monitor as the images flashed across the screen. Neither Connor or M'Gaan were watching. They had seen this video before and couldn't stomach watching it again. M'Gaan was distracting herself by investigating the rest of the Batcave, though the tears still pooled in her eyes threatening to fall. Connor was standing with his back to the monitor, wincing as the voices rang out across the recording.

The video tossed and turned as the cameraman recklessly jostled it about, which wasn't surprising as soon as Wally recognized the voice behind the camera.

"Hi there Batsy! So sorry you couldn't join the party, but don't worry! We took good care of your little Birdie for you!"

Wally felt the blood drain from his face as the camera panned over to Nightwing. He had was bound and had been severely beaten to the point where he could hardly keep himself upright! Wally had seen his best friend injured before - being Batman's protege and the leader of a covert team of young heroes had a tendency to put him in the line of fire - but he'd never seen Dick so… broken. Even still, the hero held his head high with that defiant gleam in his eyes. Dick muttered something in Romani, giving his last message to Batman before the Joker struck him to the floor. Wally heard a strangled cry and felt his heart wrench as he recognized it to be Artemis.

The camera spun around the room, giving away more details of the gruesome scene. They looked like they were in an old courthouse, set up on some makeshift stage as if this was some big production. The audience was filled with the victorious faces of Gotham's most infamous villains, all cheering and raving about Nightwing's pain. As the video panned back to the victims, Wally saw that Dick was now watching Artemis; his masked eyes boring straight into hers as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. The Joker was talking again, but Wally didn't care to listen. He watched with an ever-growing dread as his best friend and his girlfriend faced their fate. After a meaningful glance and a silent goodbye, Dick turned back to the Joker. He pulled himself back to his knees with whatever strength he had left, hiding whatever weakness or fear behind an unwavering mask as the Joker pressed his gun against Nightwing's forehead. Wally had always admired the courage of his young friend, but never before had he seen the true, limitless resolve of Richard Grayson.

The screen began to blur as Wally's eyes pooled with tears. His entire body was vibrating with dreaded anticipation when the Joker spoke again.

"Now for the grand finale! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… The death of Nightwing!"

A shot rang out over the dust-covered speakers and Wally fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't bare to see Dick falling motionless to the ground, or the Joker's wide grin as he laughed victoriously at the fallen hero. He winced at the cheers and hollers of the other villains, and the heartbreaking screams of his girlfriend as Sportsmaster dragged her off screen.

It was one thing to hear about his best friend's death, but to see it recorded like this? An icy chill ran along Wally's spine as he recognized the implications of this video.

"Batman saw this?" Wally asked, unable to hide the shiver in his voice as he raised his eyes to stare at the motionless bird on the monitor.

"Everyone saw this. Joker sent the video to every broadcasting station in Gotham. This video was all over the news before we could stop it." Connor told him, turning the video off so they wouldn't have to look at the tragic image of their fallen leader any longer.

Connor continued, explaining how Batman's grief over the loss of his son drove him to forsake his no-kill policy and put an end to the clown. Within a few weeks of Dick Grayson's funeral, almost every villain who had witnessed Nightwing's murder had suffered the same fate. That was when the Justice League stepped in. Superman believed that Batman had lost control, and that he should be detained before any further lives were lost. Green Arrow, spurred on by the fact that those villains had also captured and tortured his own protege, sided with Batman's belief that killing these mass murderers was the only way to protect the innocent. The league split: half supporting Batman, the others supporting Superman. Eventually, the debate sparked an all-out war.

"I don't understand how Batman could kill the Joker. I mean, I don't blame him. After seeing that, there's nothing I want more than to wipe that grin off that clown's face. But Batman wouldn't lose track of his moral code. He didn't even kill the Joker after Jason died. Now you're telling me he went on a murderous rampage after losing his oldest son?" Wally didn't believe it. M'Gaan drifted back over to the boys, her lip still quivering from having to relive the tragedy of losing Nightwing. She put a gentle hand on Connor's shoulder as the clone winced and diverted his eyes.

"It wasn't just Nightwing. After they saw the footage, Robin and Red Hood went to take the Joker down… unsuccessfully." He admitted.

"You mean…?"

"Batman lost all three of his sons that night."

Wally's eyes drifted back to the display case: the last remaining legacy of Tim, Jason, and Dick. They had all been killed only two short years after he disappeared. Their loss had devastated Batman, crippled the Team, and sparked the war that had plunged the world into darkness.

"And Artemis? What happened to her?" Wally was almost afraid to ask. Her tortured screams still echoed in his mind. The entire world had watched Nightwing die on that video, but only Artemis had been there to experience it first hand.

"The Team searched for her for months. Batman and Green Arrow made finding Artemis their first priority, but she had disappeared without a trace. We knew it was Sportsmaster that took her, but without the League's full resources, we couldn't find her." M'Gaan answered, confirming what Wally feared.

"It didn't help that the Team was falling apart." Connor interjected, shooting a harsh glance at M'Gaan. The Martian winced at the accusation. The two had set aside their differences for Wally's benefit, but it was clear there was still much to be resolved between the two of them.

"Many of us still felt that killing was wrong. We stood with Superman and tried to find peace between the two sides. Others, like Connor, Roy, and Kaldur, stayed loyal to Batman. Anyone who was unable to chose a side was forced to retire."

"So Artemis fell through the cracks. You never did find her?" Wally asked, already knowing their answer. If Artemis had been rescued, she wouldn't have shot an arrow at Superboy and sparked that fight a few hours ago. With the team in shambles and Artemis left without hope of rescue, the heroine had spent 18 years being re-trained and conditioned by her father.

"We assumed she was dead. About eight years later, she finally resurfaced. She killed Roy and Jade, leaving Lian an orphan. When I tried to confront her, she nearly killed me too." Connor admitted as Wally's eyes trailed over the scar etched in the clone's face.

"Artemis sticks to the shadows. She never confronts us openly, but we know she still works for her father. She's been instigating fights between the League for years, keeping both sides at war with one another. I'm so sorry Wally… I know you don't want to hear this about Artemis, but…"

"Its not her fault." Wally said stubbornly, cutting off M'Gaan's apology.

"Wally…" Connor wasn't sure if the speedster was in denial or just looking for someone else to blame, but after the damage Artemis had caused in the last several years, he didn't understand how Wally could still be defending her.

"Its not her fault! It was Dick!" Wally repeated, suddenly spurred on by some wild epiphany. He madly scanned the room, looking for something to work with. Finding nothing useful in the chaos of the destructed Batcave, Wally settled for drawing in the dust that covered one of the desks.

"I don't understand. How is this Nightwing's fault?" M'Gaan asked, as she shared a concerned look with Connor. Wally started writing out significant events in the dust, making points of all the tragedies he'd discovered since arriving in the future:

- Artemis betrays the Team

- Roy and Jade die

- Batman loses control

- Team splits up

- Justice League at war

- Cities are destroyed

- Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing die

"What do all of these events have in common?" Wally asked, whirling around to face his two teammates. After several seconds pass without a satisfying answer, Wally explains his thoughts.

"All of this happened because of Dick! Everything on this list occurred because Nightwing died! If Dick survived, Batman wouldn't have killed anyone, Tim and Jason wouldn't have gone after Joker, Artemis wouldn't have been captured by her father, the League wouldn't have split! Don't you see? There wouldn't be a war!" Wally told them, so excited about his conclusion that Connor was reluctant to question him.

"Yeah, but why does that matter? Wally, it's over. Dick is dead. How is any of this going to help us now?" He asked, watching that familiar gleam grow in Wally's eyes.

"It's one single event… that's all we need to change! It's been done before! Bart came back to stop Barry from dying. If he can do it, so can I!" Wally explained. Sparks of understanding flared in M'Gaan and Connor's eyes as they felt a surge of hope for the first time in 18 years.

"Time travel." Connor confirmed. "You could save Dick, Tim, Jason, Artemis…"

"... Roy, Jade, the whole League! If we could send you back, you could save us all!" M'Gaan finished, unable to keep the excited glow off her face.

"Guys, I need to find Impulse."


	7. Chapter 7

The following chapter is a flashback, providing some additional information before the story continues. I will be using these throughout the story to retell crucial points of the story: Artemis' Betrayal, Roy and Jade's death, etc. if there are any scenes you want to see, or any characters you want me to explore in more depth, please let me know via review or PM. I will do my best to accommodate! Thanks for reading!

EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO

"If you want to turn your back on the League and lose yourself in a life of villainy, that is your decision Batman. But I will not stand by and allow you to corrupt the children into following your distorted sense of justice!" Superman shouted. The argument had carried throughout the halls of Mount Justice, luring the curious teenagers to the mission room where they found the Justice League's two most prominent members in the midst of a heated debate.

"They are not children Clark. They are old enough to make their own decisions about who to follow." Batman countered, only succeeding in angering the Kryptonian further.

"Of course you would say that. You, the man who forced his own sons into this life when they were nine years old!"

"Yeah, because you were 'Father of the Year'." Connor's sarcastic comment made the two mentors suddenly aware of the audience they had attracted. Most of the Young Justice members were now filed into the mission room, surrounding the two heroes with mixed expressions. Some completely agreed with Superman's stance that Batman had lost his right to mentor the Team the moment he murdered the Joker. Others fully supported the vengeance against the madman that had killed three of their members and sold the fourth to her villainous father.

"I may not always have been there for you, Connor, but I never let my own agendas put you in harms way. I never used you as a weapon for my own gain. I was never reckless with your life."

"What are you implying Clark?" Batman growled as his eyes narrowed into the famed Batglare, directed at his former ally.

"All three of your sons are dead, Batman. I think that's proof enough that you are not fit to be a mentor to these children."] The room erupted as the gathered teens reacted to Superman's words. Gasps of shock, cheers of agreement, and angered shouts of protest filled the meeting fight was no longer just between the two heroes, now it was inclusive of the entire Young Justice Team!

"Whoa, easy guys! There's not need to be hasty here!" Bart jumped in, sensing that the situation was quickly spiralling out of control.

"That's not fair! Batman was off-world when the boys were killed! He was on a mission for you!" Batgirl snapped back, taking her stance beside the Dark Knight.

"But he did teach them. Nightwing did dangerous things like that all the time. He always said that the mission was more important than anything else. Red Hood and Robin were the same. All three of them risked their lives for the mission. They learned that from Batman." Zatanna said, feeling a stab of guilt for betraying Nightwing's mentor, but she couldn't help feeling that Batman's teachings were partially responsible for her friend's death.

"Batman is not to blame for the tragedy that befell his proteges. The fault lies solely with the Joker, and although I do not condone Batman's lethal tactics, I cannot deny that this Team is safer now that the clown has been permanently dealt with." Kaldur added his voice to the debate.

"But at what cost? If we allow ourselves to become killers, how are we any better than those we fight against? What Batman did to the Joker and to those other villains was wrong, and I fear he will not stop there. This Team needs a mentor that can keep us on the right path.I believe that Superman should be responsible for this Team. Don't you agree Connor?" M'Gaan stated, reassured by nods from Gar, La'gaan, Zatanna, and Cassie.

The clone clenched his jaw in frustration and turned his eyes one side, his father and his girlfriend, on the other side, his beliefs and his Team.

"No." M'Gaan wasn't the only person who was shocked into silence by the clone's response.

"I'm sorry M'Gaan, but I don't agree. Nightwing was our brother and now he's dead. All three of the former Robins are dead and Artemis hasn't been seen in weeks! We lost four of our Teammates because of those creeps, and if Batman hadn't put a stop to this, we could have lost more! I won't watch any more of my friends die." Connor announced, stepping away from M'Gaan to take his place beside Batman. Taking cue from Superboy, many of the young heroes slowly gravitated to their respective sides of the room, gathering closely behind either Batman or Superman. Only a small handful of heroes - Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Rocket among them - remained in the center of the room, unable to choose sides.

"This is your choice Connor? You would rather side with a murderer than with your mentor?" Superman demanded, poorly hiding the disappointment and betrayal in his eyes.

The clone's silent assurance finally pushed the Kryptonian over the edge. His eyes hardened into a stern glare and he straightened his posture, facing his former allies as he would face the rogues from Metropolis.

"The Young Justice Team is hereby disbanded by authority of the Justice League. Those of you who wish to honour our values will be inducted into the Justice League. Those of you who will allow yourselves to be corrupted by Batman's guidance are dismissed, effective immediately." Superman announced, hearing the eruption of shock, anger, and defiance spread throughout the crowd.

"You have no right to strip these heroes of their position, Superman. They've done nothing wrong." Batman retorted. He had not expected so many of the children to stand loyally by his side, and now they were facing the consequences.

"But you have. You are a murderer Batman; a villain. And I'm placing you under arrest, by order of the Justice League." Superman declared, taking a menacing step forwards, only to be halted when Connor and Kaldur stepped between him and Batman.

"Forgive me Superman, but I cannot allow you to take Batman into custody." Kaldur stated, standing firm despite the unnerving sight of Superman clenching his fists at his sides.

"No wait!" M'Gaan cried out, seeing something in the heroes' minds that scared her. Within moments of the outcry, Kaldur had drawn his water-bearers, Connor slipped into a fighting stance, Roy drew his bow, and the Bats each grasped their bat-a-rangs. Zatanna readied her magic, Gar shifted into a tiger and paced at his sister's side, and La'gaan readied himself for a fight.

"No! No, you can't fight!" Bart screamed out as flashes from his past echoed through his mind. The Justice League divided, the world in peril, the protectors of the Earth becoming the very force that destroys it! He thought he had prevented that future when he saved his grandfather, but it seemed as though fate would have her way after all.

No one was sure which side attacked after the speedster shouts, the mission room became a battleground. The two sides, heroes who had been allies mere hours before, were now locked in combat, both fighting to defend their own beliefs and their freedoms.

La'gaan picked up the heavy conference table and threw it at Connor, who shattered the desk with a single, powerful punch. Roy shot a trick arrow as Gar charged towards him, trapping the tiger in a layer of immobilizing foam. In her brother's defense, M'Gaan lashed out with her telepathy, flinging the archer back into the stone wall and knocking him unconscious. Aqualad whipped his water-bearers, attempting to create some distance between the opposing side, but a sudden force struck him in the chest, sending him soaring back into the wall next to Roy. Cassy pinned Kaldur against the stone, slamming him against the wall with enough force to cause the ceiling to crumble. Connor tackled La'gaan, unintentionally taking out one of the support beams in the process. Pieces of the stone ceiling began to loosen and rain down upon the crowd, adding more chaos to the scene, and right at the center of it all was Batman and Superman.

Under normal circumstances, it would seem impossible for a mere human like Bruce Wayne to challenge A super-strengthed Kryptonia like Clark Kent, but Batman had a contingency plan for everything. He knew Superman's moves, he had analysed every techniques, and used his experience, gadgets, and surroundings to his advantage. Every time Superman lunged towards him, the Dark Knight flipped out of the way, causing the Kryptonian to crash into the surrounding walls, only succeeding in slowing himself down and compromising the Mountain's structure. Occasionally, Bruce would use his enhanced perception of his surroundings to lure Clark into the path of one of the children's attacks, causing harm to the alien and protecting his loyal proteges at the same time. As the battle blazed on, however, Clark was becoming more frustrated and far more dangerous. In a sudden lapse of control, he shot a powerful blast of his heat vision towards the Bat, not noticing the flash of yellow and red until it was too late.

Bart let out an agonizing cry, loud enough to ring out over the sounds of the ongoing battle. His costume (the one he inherited from Wally) was singed and torn, exposing the vicious burns beneath. Burns alone would have been little concern for the speedster's accelerated healing, but the force of the blast had left him temporarily crippled on the ground, unable to move on his own. Panicked screams were heard from both sides as the ceiling finally gave out, and the young speedster disappeared beneath a mound of rubble.

"Superboy, Blue Beetle, Aqualad, get him out of there! Batgirl, alert the Flash!" Batman shouted over the gradually ending battle. With Superman halted by the shock of what he had done, there was no one to argue against the Dark Knight's orders. Despite the fight, each of the young heroes still truly cared for their teammates, and seeing one of their own buried beneath the cave in had effectively ended the struggle.

The strongest of the heroes worked at shifting the rubble while others stood by in shock and fear. When Bart was finally uncovered, he was broken, bloody, and motionless. Batman lifted the young speedster into his arms and turned towards the Zeta Beam to bring the young boy to the Batcave for medical attention.

"Batman, you can't take him! I can't let you…" Clark started, silenced instantly by the fiercest glare he'd ever seen from beneath that cowl.

"You claimed you would never put these children's lives in danger. Bart Allan's blood is on your hands now. If he dies, I am holding you responsible. I may be a murderer Clark, but at least the people I killed deserved to die. Can you say the same?" Bruce growled darkly, before stepping into the light of the Zeta Beam and disappearing.

Following several seconds of shocked silence, Barbara turned to follow. Kaldur and Jaime supported Roy and helped him stagger after Batgirl, followed by the other Young Justice members who had chosen to ally with Batman. Connor hesitated at the Zeta BEam, turning for one last glance at his former Teammates. As his eyes lingered on M'Gaan, he hear the familiar voice in his mind, begging him to stay.

"Stay with us… please Connor…"

With a heavy sigh and a broken expression, Connor shook his head and disappeared into the light. Young Justice was dead. This was the beginning of the end of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally shook his head, casting off the lingering effects of the vision. He was so desperate to know what happened while he'd been away that he convinced M'Gaan to share her memories with him. She started with the day Young Justice split up, letting him relive the the experience through her eyes. Wally kept his eyes closed, trying to quell the nauseous feeling he got from watching his friends and family attack each other.

"Wally? Are you ok?" M'Gaan asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I told you not to show him M'Gaan."

"Says the man who forced him to watch that video of Nightwing!" She snapped back at Connor.

"Stop it!" The speedster shouted.

"Stop fighting! There's been far too much of that already." Wally grumbled, leaning his head back against the seat of the bioship. The other two settled into an uneasy silence as the gravity of Wally's words struck them. SInce that day in the Mountain, the two sides of the Justice League had been at war. Superman had tried on many occasions to bring Batman and his followers into custody, but the fugitives always resisted arrest, resulting in a battle between the world's most powerful heroes. The past few years had been too costly. Several heroes were now permanently relieved of action due to injuries they received in these battles, others had committed unforgivable acts against the people they once called allies. Even if, by some miracle, they did bring peace to the two feuding sides, nothing could ever be resolved. There was too much hatred and too much blame to ever be forgotten.

"What happened to Bart?" Wally's voice finally broke through the silence, prompting an uncertain look from Connor and M'Gaan.

"He almost didn't make it. Bart was barely breathing when we pulled him out of the rubble. He had several crushed organs, internal bleeding, broken bones… the worse was the spinal fracture. He was in a coma for weeks. The Flash never left his side." Connor explained, cringing at the memory of his fallen teammate. Bruce had paid for Bart Allan's private care at the hospital in Central City, ordering a strict security detail from his young heroes to ensure no one tried to take the injured boy back to the Watchtower. Barry almost lost his second protege in two years. Even as Bart started to recover, Barry never did. Something in the speedster broke the day he saw his grandson lying motionless in Bruce's arms, and that shattered piece of him never fully healed.

"Barry never forgave them. He blamed both Batman and Superman for what happened to Bart. A few weeks after Bart woke from his coma, Barry moved his entire family out of the country. He said he didn't want anything to do with the Justice League." M'Gaan added, hearing the bioship announce their arrival.

Now landing on Manitoulin Island, Canada.

"So they moved here? I can't believe Uncle Barry would pull himself out of the fight." Wally followed Connor and M'Gaan out of the cloaked ship, finding himself in a field not far from a small rural town. It was a drastic change from the bustling urban life of Central City, but maybe that's what Barry was looking for: an escape.

"Jamie Reyes stayed in touch with Bart after the League split. That's the only way we were able to find out where they moved. We haven't been able to contact them directly, so they probably don't know you survived." Connor stepped up to the door, checking that the numbers on the entrance matched the address Jamie had sent him. He knocked three times on the wooden door before stepping back with the other two, waiting for a response.

Green eyes peered through the window at the three before the door was violently ripped open with far more force that was expected from the aging man who stepped outside.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you, I'm done with the League, I'm done with Young Justice! Your pointless war nearly cost me my grandson, what more do you want from me?!" The man hissed, glaring daggers at Connor with hardly any attention to the two figures behind him… until one of them spoke.

"Uncle Barry?"

The voice was timid and confused, having never seen his mentor so furious at the Team before. Not to mention the 20 years of stress and worry added to the older speedster's face. His blonde hair was starting to gray and his bright eyes seemed dulled with years of pain and grief. But if Wally was shocked to see his uncle in this condition, that was only a fraction of what Barry was feeling as his angered eyes snapped over to the source of the voice.

For an instant, the man's eyes widened with shock as he took in the sight of his long-lost nephew, but before Wally could offer any explanation, Barry jumped to his own conclusions. He sped over to Wally, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and slamming him violently against the side of the house!

"What are you? A clone? A shapeshifter? What do you want from me? Why the hell did you come here?!"

"Uncle Barry, please! It's me! It's really me! I'm alive, I trav..ah!" Barry's hand slipped to the redhead's throat, having no patience for lies. Wally was stunned! Barry had never been this violent! He expected this treatment from Batman, but not the Flash! This was not the man he remembered.

"Hey! Let him go!" Connor growled, ripping Barry away from the younger speedster as M'Gaan projected an aura of calm, trying to pacify the situation, but the fury still burned intensely in the aged speedster's eyes as he struggled against Connor's restraining grasp.

"What kind of sick joke is this? That is not my Wally! Wally's dead! I watched him die!" Barry growled, glaring daggers at the young redhead that was still struggling to regain his breath after his uncle nearly choked the life out of him!

"You watched me disappear!" Wally corrected, rubbing his hand against his sore throat to ease the bruising skin.

"I thought I was going to die too, but then I woke up here, twenty years in the future! I wasn't killed, I was teleported! Please Uncle Barry, you have to believe me!" Wally begged, staring at his mentor with green eyes filled with sincerity. He could feel a sense of hope building as the man gradually stopped struggling in the clone's arms.

"Batman ran every test he could think of. He's not a clone, he's not an imposter. It's really him. Wally's back." Connor confirmed, echoed by M'Gaan's own reassurances.

"I've checked his mind. This is the real Wally, Mr. Allan" After a quick sweep of the retired speedster's mind to confirm his intentions, M'Gaan nodded to Connor, assuring him that it was safe to let Barry go. As soon as the clone released him, Barry sped over to his nephew, stopping a foot away to take in the sight. Eyes that had been filled with anger and denial were now wide with shock and longing. Barry hesitantly reached out his hand to touch Wally's cheek, needing that one last bit of evidence that what he was seeing was real. The redhead smirked, forgiving his uncle's initial outburst.

"It's me Uncle Barry." Wally repeated, feeling the hand slip from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Wally could feel his uncle shaking with relief as he finally accepted the truth: his nephew, his protege, his partner was home.

"I'm so sorry Wally… I should have slowed down, I should have taken more of those energy surges, I should have protected you… I never forgave myself for losing you…" Barry whispered, letting a few fleeting tears fall from his eyes, dampening Wally's red hair.

"It's ok Uncle Barry. It wasn't your fault." Wally told him, pulling away from the hug so he could look his mentor in the eyes.

"Did you do what I asked you to? Mom, Dad, Artemis… did you tell them that I loved them?"

"Of course Kiddo."

"Then there's nothing to forgive." Wally smirked, causing his uncle to let out a relieved chuckle.

"You never could hold a grudge, could ya Kid? Damn Wally, it's good to have you back!" Barry smiled, hardly able to tear his eyes away from his long lost partner.

"Gramps? I heard shouting, is everything ok?"

Alerted by the new voice, Wally pulled away from his uncle and turned his attention to the door of the house. There was a young man in his mid-thirties, a mess of auburn hair curtained familiar green eyes, taking attention away from the thin, white scars that littered his face and arms. After watching M'Gaan's flashback, Wally was prepared to see evidence of the cave in etched into his cousin's skin, what he wasn't prepared for was the sight of the once-proud speedster in a wheelchair.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally was prepared to see evidence of the cave in etched into his cousin's skin, what he wasn't prepared for was the sight of the once-proud speedster in a wheelchair.

"So you get zapped by the energy surge, get transported through time, and wake up to a beating from your best friend's little brother? Dude, that's so crash! Well, not crash for you. I mean, the fact that you're alive is pretty crash, but getting the snot kicked out of you by the Robin-wannabe? Definitely moded!" Bart chattered away rapidly, hardly waiting for the others to keep pace with his speech, but that was typical of Impulse. In fact, aside from the wheelchair, Wally figured that Bart had probably changed the least compared to the rest of his friends. It was refreshing to have some sense of normalcy… no matter how annoying it may be. It helped to distract him from Bart's unnaturally still legs as they rested on the chair. Wally knew from experience that sitting still for a Speedster was no small feat. Sometimes, when sitting in class or hiding for a stealth mission, Wally would vibrate his toes (unseen by his shoes) to relieve some of the tension from sitting still! To see Bart paralyzed from the waist down, completely unable to move legs, Wally thought it must be torture! He didn't know how the speedster could stand the immobility, but judging by Bart's classic grin and shining eyes, he must have learned to cope over the years.

"Don't remind me. When I get back to the past, I'm gonna make sure Dick knocks some manners into that kid before he ever lets him wear the Robin suit." Wally groaned, rolling his eyes. He tried to keep things light for his cousin and his uncle, though Wally couldn't seem to tear his attention away from the wheelchair.

"Back to the past, oh right! The time machine! Yeah, I think I can help you build it. We'll need to track down Neutron, he's the one that put everything together. We can use the base model of the time machine I used when I first came back… Oh, dude! That means in the future, when I need to travel back to the past, I'll use a time machine based off of your time machine, that was based off of my time machine! That is so Crash!"

"Do you understand any of this?" M'Gaan asked, reaching out her telepathy to include both Connor and Wally.

"Not a word." Connor groaned, prompting a smirk from Wally.

"Neutron, Gramps, and I can build the time machine, that won't be the problem. The hard part with be pinpointing the exact moment you need to go back to. If you arrive too last, this timeline will already be set in motion, and you won't be able to save everyone." Bart continued, finally getting back on track.

"It's not that small of a window. I need to stop Joker from Killing Dick and kidnapping Artemis. There's a two year gap between when I disappear and when they get captured, it won't be that hard." Wally pointed out, not seeing the problem. Bart, who had been through all of this before, creased his brow at the thought of not taking this seriously.

"Don't underestimate this Wally. If you go back too early, you're very presence in that timeline will change things. The past will be skewed, unpredictable. Right now, we know the exact time and place that Nightwing dies. But if you go back and change things, we'll have no idea when Joker will strike. It might be in those two years, it might be sooner, might be later… nothing will be predictable. You've only got one shot at this Wally. If you go back too soon and Nightwing dies, then he stays dead." Bart explained, causing the rest of the room to somber.

Wally could feel the pressure rising as Bart spoke. Not only would it be up to him to save Dick and save the world, but if he arrived seconds too soon or too late, then their fates were set in stone!

"I suggest you take the next few weeks to do some research Kid. Nightwing's death may have trigger the divide, but it's not the only tragedy that set things in motion. Joker's murder, Artemis' capture, Roy's death, the battle for Star City… you need to find out what you need to change in order to stop this war. We'll take care of the time machine, you focus on where you need to go." Barry instructed.

Connor, M'Gaan, and Wally spent the next few days with the Wests. Iris was more than happy to have the company of the young heroes, and it was a chance for Wally to reconnect with his uncle and his cousin. They had managed to contact Neutron and were already working on the initial designs of the time machine. The time away from the city also allowed M'Gaan and Connor to resolve some of the tension between them. They hadn't been able to spend any time together since the Team divided, and all those feelings of betrayal, disappointment, and resentment that the two had harboured over the years were finally fading away. But as much as the three wanted to prolong their stay, they were needed back home. M'Gaan had already been contacted several times calling her home, while Connor's Team took a more direct approach, showing up on Barry's doorstep to drag the clone back themselves.

"You had no reason to come here Robin! I told you I was with Wally and M'Gaan; I told you I'd be gone for a few days!" Connor growled, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Robin, Aqualad, and Linx were all standing in the entrance to the West home, to the obvious resentment of the retired speedster who hadn't stopped grumbling since they arrived.

"You ran off with a known supporter of Superman and a potentially dangerous Meta from your past. When contacted, you replied only with ambiguous answers and non-committal responses, and when we traced your signal, we found you at the known address of a league deserter. We had every reason to come here, Superboy. Batman is beginning to doubt your loyalties as well as your commitment to leading this Team." Robin retorted, prompting nervous glances from his other two teammates.

"And I'm sure you did everything in your power to put his mind at ease." Connor bit back, every word dripping with bitter sarcasm. There had been a long-standing conflict between the clone and the new bird, and Connor just knew Damien was twisting this situation to his benefit. His thoughts were confirmed by the conniving smirk that twisted across the Boy Wonder's face.

"I just want what's best for the Team." He insisted, causing Aqualad and Linx to intervene before the tension grew any thicker.

"Regardless of Robin's intention, the truth remains: it is time to come home, my friend. Suspicions are rising on both sides. It is safer for all if you and Kid Flash returned to the Cave, and allow Miss Martian to return to her own Team" Aqualad spoke, as proper and as collected as his mentor.

"I don't see why you bothered coming here anyway. Flash is nothing but a deserter. He doesn't care about the Team, he only cares about himself!" Linx snapped back. Wally was expecting his uncle to object, but was shocked to see a shamed expression cross Barry's eyes instead.

"Lian… I am truly sorry about what happened to your parents. But there was no way I could have…"

"You were the only one who could have stopped it. You're the fastest man alive, Barry Allan. You were the only one fast enough to stop her. But you were here, hiding out in Canada, pretending that we didn't need you." Linx retorted, only calming when Aqualad placed his hand on her shoulder.

"When I found out about Roy and Jade… I wish I could have been there to stop it, Lian." Barry pleaded with genuine regret shining in his eyes. The young heroine met his gaze with one of hatred and blame. Aqualad had to escort her out of the house before anything more could be said to set her off. After a sharp glare in Connor's direction, Robin turned to follow the two. M'Gaan and Connor muttered their thank-yous and goodbyes to Iris, Barry, and Bart before they too left the house and prepared to depart, leaving Wally to bid farewell to his family.

"You fix this Wally. When you go back in time, you do whatever you have to to fix this."

"I will uncle Barry." Wally promised, not having the heart to deny him. The guilt and stress that sagged Barry's shoulders, creased his brow, and bleached his hair made the man look far older than he should. Bart's injury, Jade and Roy's deaths, abandoning the League… Barry didn't look as if he could handle any more heartache, and Wally would do anything to erase that suffering from his uncle's past.

With a warm hug from his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Wally left the house and boarded the Bioship, seeing all five of the proteges waiting for him. The speedster took his seat between M'Gaan and Lian, acting as a barrier between the two side (with Linx, Robin, and Aqualad clearly divided from Superboy and Miss Martian).

"M'Gaan, I need you to show me what happened to Roy. I need to see it for myself." Wally asked. M'Gaan turned her eyes to Linx, a silent plea for permission from the young archer. Lian clenched her jaw and squeezed Aqualad's hand so tightly that her knuckles drained of colour. It was with a reluctant nod that she accepted the Martian's plea, and offered her memories of the event to give Wally the full picture.

Wally leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting M'Gaan's telepathy take him back years ago, into the mind of ten-year old Lian Nguyen-Harper.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mountain's hanger shook with the force of another explosion and the young girl buried her face into her father's shirt, clutching the material tightly in her small hands. She could feel the archer's fingers brushing lightly through her auburn hair, attempting to sooth his daughter's fears; a contrast to her mother's disapproving looks.

"Lian, you are no coward. Stop acting like one. In this family, we do not show fear." Jade's sharp voice cut through the rumbling of the explosions, though the strict tone couldn't hide the mother's concern. Jade's eyes met with Roy's with the unspoken truth of the situation: no level of heroics could get them out of this one.

It started off as an innocent day. After eight years of tension between the two sides, Batman and Superman finally agreed to set aside their differences for the benefit of a new generation of heroes. Many of the League had taken on new proteges and neither side wanted the children to grow up hating each other on principle. This was a chance for the younger heroes to get to know each other, in hopes that this new generation would one day reunify the Justice League and secure the peace that had been eluding them for the past eight years.

The mentors were to bring their charges to the Mountain (damaged from the battle years before, but still intact), and over the course of the day, the young proteges would bond while the older heroes would attempt to reconcile their differences. The original founding members of the League were to meet at the WatchTower for a mediation, in attempts to find some compromise between them. Everything was going smoothly, until a bomb detonated at each of the Mountain's entrances, including the Zeta room, sealing the heroes inside. After several failed attempts to clear the exits, the heroes and the proteges gathered in the hanger, in hopes that the reinforced walls and ceiling would be enough to shelter them from any further blasts.

"The hanger will protect us, won't it Kaldur'ahm?" A young, blonde-haired Atlantean asked his mentor, receiving a less than comforting response.

"Years ago, there was a battle between the divided sides of the League. Though most of the structural damage was dealt in the Mission Room, I am concerned about the stability of the rest of the Mountain." Kaldur admitted, placing a steady hand on his protege's shoulder.

"Do not be afraid Price Artur. Our allies will not abandon us here. Your father, King Orin, will do everything in his power to see you safe."

"He's right." Another young voice piped up as a young, black haired boy with sunglasses stepped towards the two.

"I was able to contact Batman before the communication lines went down. Whoever trapped us here is no match for my father. Batman will save us." The youngest Robin insisted, having complete faith in his mentor.

* * *

><p>After receiving Damien's call, Batman and the other founders wasted no time in returning to Earth. They arrived at the nearest Zeta Port and made their way towards the Mountain, arriving to find two masked figures waiting for them on the cliffs overlooking the Mountain.<p>

"Sportsmaster." Batman growled, narrowing the slits of his cowl into that infamous Batglare.

"Artemis?" Green Arrow's voice held none of the Dark Night's anger. Instead, the Emerald Archer was frozen with sorrowful shock. He hadn't seen his protege since the day Nightwing was killed, and yet here she was, standing proudly beside her father with her hand on the detonator.

Artemis pulled the Tigress mask from her face, revealing the scars and marks left over from years of torture.

"Not anymore." The young woman replied, with an icy contempt to her voice. Her once stormy eyes were dull and distant, staring apathetically at her former mentor as her finger stroked the trigger on the detonator.

"We've got at least 6 more bombs hidden within the Mountain. If you don't want your precious proteges to go up in flames, then you'll keep your distance and listen to our demands." Sportsmaster threatened, giving an arrogant shug at the thought of slaughtering rooms full of heroes and children.

"We don't negotiate with criminals, Sportsmaster. Now, release Artemis and hand over the detonator." Superman ordered, shocked to see a cold smirk spread across Artemis' face. The blonde archer pressed one of the buttons on the device, setting off another explosion in the Mountain. Each of the mentors tensed, gritting their teeth and clenching their fists at the former heroine's betrayal.

"J'onn, where are they?" Superman asked as soon as he felt his Martian ally establish the telepathic link with the founding members.

"M'Gaan tells me that everyone is gathered within the Hanger."

"Then they're safe." Clark responded, earning a sharp side-glare from Batman.

"We don not know that. There was structural damage the last time we fought in the Mountain. We don not know how much more the Hanger can take. We need to eliminate Artemis as a threat before she murders every hero and child in that cave." Aquaman spoke, clearly concerned for his son inside the Mountain.

"She won't… she wouldn't! Artemis wouldn't hurt them!" Oliver cut in, still staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

"She could be bluffing. Artemis has played a double agent before. I agree with Superman. We go after Sportsmaster. Once he'd down, we can finally bring that girl home." Diana added, looking to J'onn for confirmation.

"I am unable to penetrate her thoughts. She must have been trained to resist my telepathy."

"We can't risk making assumptions here. Artemis is the one holding the detonator. She is the threat, and we WILL act accordingly." Batman insisted, keeping his unwavering glare fixed accusingly on Superman.

* * *

><p>"M'Gaan, what's going on out there? Has the League arrived? Do they know who's causing this?" Connor demanded, knowing by the stillness in the Martian's eyes that she was telepathically communicating with her uncle. With the voice interrupting her thoughts, M'Gaan turned her troubled gaze towards her former teammates.<p>

"It's… It's Artemis... She's working with Sportsmaster. Artemis is the one setting off the explosives." Miss Martian explained with a heartbreaking shake to her voice.

"What?! Artemis? She's alive?"

"It can't be her. Artemis wouldn't betray us!"

"How dare she? Artemis was supposed to be a friend to the League!"

"Doesn't she know there are children in here? Her own sister is here, for goodness sake!"

Amidst the thunder of accusations and cries of disbelief, Jade turned her hopeful eyes towards her husband.

"No Jade. I know what you're thinking, but if we leave the Hanger…"

"Roy, she's my little sister! I know what Artemis has been through; I went through it myself! If I could just talk to her…"

"Jade…" Roy tried to interrupt, but the former assassin wouldn't have it.

"I can get through to her, Roy! You heard the Atlantean, the Hanger might not hold. I won't let my daughter die in this war! Not by Artemis' hands!" Jade insisted. The two stared at each other for a moment; Jade's determination baring into Roy's concern. Finally, the archer nodded and pulled away from his daughter.

"No, you can't go! It's not safe out there! And the exits are blocked!" Lian objected, trying to rack her brain for reasons to keep her parents in the safety of the Hanger.

"That's never stopped us before." Jade smirked confidently, lifting Lian's chin so she could meet her daughter's fearful eyes.

"What did I tell you about showing fear? Let me see that brave face of yours." Jade ordered. feeling a swell of pride as the young girl took a deep breath and replaced any trace of fear with strength, courage, and determination.

"That's my girl." Roy beamed.

Both parents kissed their daughter on the forehead before leading her over towards the Atlanteans.

"Kaldur, I need you to watch Lian." Roy asked, leaving his daughter under the watchful eyes of his best friend.

"With my life. Be careful, my friend."

"I will." With a final proud smile at his daughter, Roy took Jade's hand and ran out of the Hanger.


	11. Chapter 11

"Any word from Barry?" Diana asked through the mental link. With all other heroes and proteges trapped inside the Mountain, they had tried to contact the retired speedster. All they needed was the element of surprise. If they could catch the assassins off guard, they could get that detonator away from Tigress before the Mountain was compromised.

"He said he wants no part in this. The Flash is retired. He still blames us for Bart's injuries, he won't help us now." Oliver answers, having tried and failed several attempts to recruit the Scarlet Speedster. They were officially on their own, and Sportsmaster was growing impatient.

"I don't have all day, Heroes. I know you won't risk your little sidekicks, so listen up!"

"I've had enough of this." Superman said through the mind link as Sportsmaster droned on with his demands. "Artemis won't pull that trigger. Even if she does, everyone is safe in the Hanger. I'm putting a stop to this, now."

"Clark, think about this. My son is in that Mountain! Connor, Kaldur, M'Gaan... You're putting all of them in danger!" Bruce hissed, promptly ignored as the Kryptonian stepped forward and interrupted Sportsmaster's demands.

"That is enough! I told you Sportsmaster, we do not negotiate with criminals, especially when all you have are false threats!" Batman's gloved hand snaps out to capture Superman's wrist; one last attempt to stop him.

"Their lives are at stake, Superman. You can't take that risk!" Batman growled. Clark violently ripped his hand free from Bruce's grasp and swung his arm back, knocking the Dark Knight to the ground. First Batman forsakes his own morals and the laws of the Justice League, he kills the Gotham villains, turns half the League and Young Justice against him, and now he was wanting to make deals with these assassins? Clark wouldn't stand for it.

"This ends now! I'm calling your bluff, Artemis. Put the detonator down and you might earn yourself some leniency. Otherwise..." Clark was cut off by the booming laughter emitting from behind Sportsmaster's mask.

"How touching. He still has faith in you Tigress. Show him what side you're really on." The masked man ordered. Artemis pulled the Tigress mask back over her face, disappearing behind her new identity. Without a moment's hesitation, she detonated the remaining bombs.

The ground surrounding Happy Harbour shook as the explosions took out the Mountain's remaining supports. Smoke and fire poured out of the base as rock rubble collapsed in on itself. The entire Mountain was coming down, burying anyone inside.

The mentors stared in horror as the Mountain crumbled and the two assassins disappeared in the midst of the commotion, leaving the League with the uncertain fate of everyone they cared about.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Batman bellowed as he got to his feet, shoving past the stunned form of Clark Kent as he took in the sight of the once-proud Mountain.

"There's still a chance… the Hanger might have withstood the blast, they could still be alive…"

"League, move out. We clear the area around the Hanger with as little disruption as possible. We can't risk another cave in. Work quickly, but carefully. Our only priority is to rescue those trapped inside." Bruce ordered, not caring that half of these heroes had been working against him for the past eight years. At this point, with the children and former proteges at stake, the League division was meaningless. All that mattered was saving their friends and families.

"Any blood spilt today is on your hands Clark.

* * *

><p>When Lian woke up, she felt a fierce pounding in her head. Raising her hand to touch her scalp, she found her hair wet and sticky with blood. A small, frightened whimper escaped before she was able to recompose herself. Her mother and father always taught her to stay strong, so with great effort, the ten year old forced all her feelings of fear and pain out of her mind and focused on her surroundings. She was lucky she suffered only a minor knock to the head. During the blast, Kaldur'ahm had pulled her and Artur close to him, shielding the two children with his own body. The Atlantean had suffered the brunt of the cave in, saving the children's lives.<p>

"Uncle Kaldur?"

"He is breathing. I think he is just unconscious." Artur spoke out, his voice wavering as he crawled out from beneath his mentor and tried to clear the fallen rubble away from him.

A glowing green light pierced through the darkness, growing closer until a pair of broken sunglasses could be seen standing over them.

"Are you guys ok?" Damien asked gruffly, cracking another lightstick and handing it to Lian. "Don't worry. We won't be here for long. Batman will come for us."

The little girl accepted the light, but refused his words. Damien had promised that Batman would save them from the explosions too, but that clearly hadn't happened.

"What do we do in the mean time? My mentor, Kaldur'ahm, told me that this Hanger may not be as stable as it appears. What if there is another cave in?" Artur asked after he had cleared the debris away from his mentor. The young Atlantean looked between the red-headed archer and the black-haired bat, already forming what would eventually become an unstoppable team.

"First, make sure everyone is safe. Second, treat any injuries we can manage. Third, try to find a way to contact help." Damien recited, resorting back to his survival training.

It took a couple hours before the three were able to free the others from the rubble and wake the adult heroes. Almost everyone suffered some minor injuries, but considering they were buried beneath a Mountain, no one had the right to complain about a few cuts and bruises. M'Gaan was able to contact her uncle, so they knew help was on the way. It was still nearly six hours after the cave in that the first signs of light broke into the Hanger. Superman punched a hole in the ceiling, and the other heroes worked to create enough space for a few of the mentors to fit through.

"Robin, are you hurt?" Batman's voice, usually so controlled and emotionless, was laced with concern for his son as he checked over Damien's condition. For the past few hours, he had faced the fear of losing yet another son to this life, and the thought of adding another grave beside Dick, Jason, and Tim was enough to shake the Dark Knight.

"Tt, it would take more than a cave in to best me, father." Damien replied, trying to hide his relief behind a mask of arrogance. His companions were a little more open with their emotions. Artur eagerly beckoned his father over to where Kaldur was recovering, and the Atlantean King embraced both his proteges proudly.

As Green Arrow descended into the Hanger, he fleet the small arms around him and a blood-stained mess of auburn hair burry into his chest.

"Uncle Ollie!" Lian's voice was slightly muffled as she refused to pull her face away from the archer's shirt, causing Oliver to let out a relieved laugh as he hugged the little girl.

"It's alright Lian, you're safe now." Green Arrow told her, looking up expectantly as he assumed her parents would be right behind her. When he saw no sign of Cheshire or Red Arrow, he pulled away from the little girl's embrace and knelt in front of her.

"Lian, where's your mom and dad? Were they hurt in the cave in? He asked, feeling a building dread as the 10-year-old's eyes slowly widened.

"No, they weren't here. They were with you… weren't they?"

"They left the Hanger?" Oliver felt his heart stop as he peered around at the surrounding rubble. The Hanger was the only thing left standing! If Roy and Jade were trying to leave the Mountain when the explosion was set off, there was no way they could have survived!

"They went to talk to Auntie Artemis. You… you didn't see them?" Lian's voice started to crack as she asked her uncle, begging for some evidence that her parents were safe. Instead, she felt the archer's arm tighten around her, as if to shield her from this painful truth.

"Clark! Connor! You have to use your vision to check the rest of the Mountain! J'onn! M'Gaan! do a mind sweep! We have to find them!"

"Oliver..." Batman appeared beside the archer. The instant his masked eyes fell upon the lone little girl, he knew who Green Arrow was searching for.

"We have to find them! Roy's a smart kid, he would have found a way to survive. They're alive, they have to be!"

"Oliver… I've been running scans of the Mountain since the cave in. The only signs of life were in this room. I'm sorry Oliver…"

"No! They're still out there! I know they're out there!" Oliver shouted back, unable to accept the possibility of his son and daughter-in-law lost beneath the stone. He held Lian tightly as the reality of the situation slowly seeped in, but it wasn't until he carried the girl out of the Hanger that he truly believed it. Superman and Connor had just pulled two motionless figured out of the ruins, right next to the South Exit. With shaking hands, Clark unclipped his cape and draped it over top of the fallen heroes, hiding the lethal damage from their loved ones.

The little girl twisted out of his grasp and ran towards the covered bodies, collapsing beside them as the grief overtook her. A solemn silence that fell over the Mountain, broken only by the screams and tortured cries of the ten-year-old orphaned girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally's eyes snapped open as he emerged from the vision, but he could hardly see through the tears that had gathered beneath his lids. With a swipe of his hand, he cleared the moisture from his eyes, hoping no one saw his reaction to the memory. Not that anyone would blame him. He just witnessed the girl he loved murdering one of his best friends! Little Lian's screams were still echoing in his head as he turned to survey the rest of the Team. M'Gaan currently had tears crawling down her cheeks and Lian was shivering slightly with the effort of keeping her own emotions in check. Artur stood from his seat and walked over to place his hand on Lian's shoulder, knowing she wouldn't want to cause a scene, despite how much she needed the support. Even Damien's eyes softened towards the girl, wishing she didn't have to keep re-living this pain.

"At first I thought maybe it was an accident… maybe Artemis didn't mean to hurt them. I tracked her down a few weeks later, but she didn't regret anything. Artemis told me that she was just following orders; that Jade would have understood. She told me to stop trying to bring her back, and when I refused she shot me with a Kryptonite arrow." Connor muttered, breaking the silence.

"He almost died. That bitch killed my mom and dad and then tried to shoot down the one person that still believed there was good in her! If I ever see that traitor again, I'll…" Lian's words were lost as the ship violently jerked to the side. M'Gaan snapped herself back into focus as she tried to find out what was wrong with the bioship, leaving the rest of the Team to scramble for their weapons.

"The Bioship's been compromised. She's taken considerable damage to the port side. I won't be able to keep her airborne for long!"

"Get us over the ocean! The sea will protect us if we crash!" Artur insisted. They couldn't be far from the coast by now. If they could reach the ocean, he could call on the aid of Atlantis to take them safely home.

"I'm trying, but I can hardly keep her steady! I think she's… Connor, someone's trying to board!" M'Gaan cried out, sensing the imposing mind a little too late. The ship lurched again as a fiery blast tore through wall casting Artur and Lian to the ground, covered in ash and minor burns.

"Linx, get Aqualad and Miss Martian away from the flames! Robin, Wally!"

"On it!" The three replied in unison. Lian recovered quickly, dragging Artur away from the source of the explosion to lesson the leaching effects of the fire. Both the Atlantean and the Martian were suffering from the flames, leaving them defenseless against the intruder. Wally and Damien took their stances on either side of Connor, creating a defensive wall between their Team and the explosion, but there was no way they could have been prepared for this.

A green-tipped arrow emerged from the smoke and pierced Connor's ribs, making him fall back in pain as the Kryptonite took effect. Two bird-a-rangs flew from Damien's hands, targeting the slender silhouette that was now visible through the smoke. The projectiles clanged uselessly to the ground, knocked away by the figure's bow as she notched another arrow, this one aimed directly for Damien's chest. Robin was perfectly capable of dodging the attack, but Wally didn't leave it to chance. He darted his hand, catching the arrow mid flight before twisting the weapon's momentum back towards the archer. The figure could hardly utter a grunt of pain before Robin lunged into the smoke himself, taking full advantage of the enemies freshly wounded shoulder.

Trusting Batman's protege to handle the threat, Wally sped to Connor's side, ripping the arrow from his ribcage and tossing it out of the damaged wall of the ship. The wound wasn't too deep and Wally had been able to remove the Kryptonite before any lethal damage was done, but Superboy was in no condition to fight. After a brief but valiant struggle to stay conscious the Kryptonian slumped motionlessly to the ground. Now three of the superpowered members of the Team were out of commission, leaving a speedster and two humans to fend for themselves.

"Robin!"

Correction… a speedster and _one _human.

Robin's head hit the floor with a sickening crack, knocking him unconscious. His opponent: a tall woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a black kevlar suit with silver stripes, and a cat-shaped mask, gave the motionless hero a kick to the stomach, rolling him closer to the hole in the ship's wall.

"Let him go Tigress!" Lian hissed, stepping away from her weary Teammates with her own bow raised towards her aunt.

"Put the bow down Linx, or we'll see how well this bird can fly."

"Artemis?"

The voice was so cold, so merciless, that Wally could hardly recognize it. Even after the stories and shared visions, the speedster had still held onto his denial, now wanting to believe Artemis had truly betrayed them until he saw it with his own eyes. But as she stood in front of him now with one foot resting on Robin's back and that lethal bow hanging loosely in her hand, how could he deny it? Whether Artemis didn't hear Wally's whispered shock or chose to ignore him, the masked intruder kept her eyes fixed on Lian's defiant gaze.

"Don't test me, little girl." Tigress hissed, putting more pressure on Robin's back to force the air from his lungs, causing a painful groan to escape the unconscious boy's lips.

With a reluctant glare, Linx slowly lowered her bow, dropping the arrow by her feet.

"What do you want, Tigress."

"The Shadows have big plans for the heroes and I came to make sure you and your little friends wouldn't interfere. But I'll admit, that wasn't the only reason." Tigress's sharp eyes finally shifted towards Wally.

"I want to know where you got the clone."

Wally could see Lian tensing from the corner of his eye. The ship groaned and swayed as M'Gaan fought the losing battle of keeping it in the air, and with the constant bumping and jostling, Wally knew the only thing keeping Damien from flying out of the ship was Artemis' foot on his back.

"He's not a clone." Lian responded, finally deciding to stick to the truth.

"He's the real Wally West. Superboy found him weeks ago in Star City."

"You should know never to lie to me Linx." Tigress hissed, letting up her foot just as the ship struck a stretch of turbulence. Robin slid out of the opening, caught at the last moment as Artemis stomped her foot down on his wrist with a painful crack. The sudden stop was too much for Robin's joints and he woke with an agonized cry, suspended from the ship by a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder.

"Robin!"

"She didn't lie! She didn't… damnit Artemis, what are you doing?!" Wally shouted, shocked that the girl he once cared so much about had turned into this cold, unrecognizable monster he saw before him.

"You expect me to believe that you're the real Wally West? Wally died when we were in college. I watched him disappear, I helped build the memorial for him in the WatchTower, I was the one who notified his parents that their son was killed in action! And you stand here, twenty years later and still looking as young as the day Wally died, expecting me to believe you're the original? The real Wally is dead! He isn't coming back! And if I hear one more lie out of either or you, Robin will be joining him!" Artemis hissed, not willing to believe that the speedster in front of her was telling the truth. With no other way to convince her, Wally reached for the chain that hung around his neck and snapped it off, tossing the token at the blonde archer who effortlessly caught it in mid-air. Tigress tore her eyes away from the heroes for a quick glance at the delicate golden band that hung from the chain Wally had thrown her. It was a simple, white-gold band with a small diamond in the center… nothing too big since Wally knew how much she detested flashy jewellry. But what really caught Artemis' attention was the elegant script engraved into the inside of the band: _My Spitfire_.

The moment she read those words, Tigress froze. Her eyes grew wide behind her mask and her hand started to shake. Wally was the only one who called her that… the only one who knew about that sappy little nickname Kent Nelson had come up with. Even if this was a clone who shared in Wally's memories, how would he have the ring? This was the exact engagement ring that Dick had told her about after Wally died! The one that he had with him the day he disappeared!

"Wally…" The whispered name escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Fortunately for Artemis, a distraction came at the most opportune moment.

"Wally! I can't hold the bioship any longer! We're going down!" M'Gaan cried out, just managing to push the ship over the ocean before they rapidly started losing altitude.

Tigress heard a painful groan by her feet and noticed that Damien had managed to pull himself up enough to grip the ship with his good arm.

"If you want to keep your Team alive, keep them out of Gotham City." She hissed, tossing Wally the ring before taking her chance to dive out of the bioship. Wally sped over to the opening, pulling Damien inside before his good arm could give out. Once the bird was safe, Wally turned to see Artemis climbing up a rope ladder and disappearing inside the helicopter piloted by her father. The chopper pulled away, leaving the bioship to its own fate.

"Brace yourselves!" Lian's voice rang out just before the ship crashed into the salt-waters of the ocean. The water poured into the ship with such force, it slammed the Heroes violently against the walls, robbing them of whatever air they had in their lungs. Wally's chest ached with the desperation for another breath and his head pounded from the impact, but he knew the others were in far worse condition. Connor was still unconscious and weakened by Kryptonite, Damien was too injured to swim, both M'Gaan and Artur were still weary from the flames, and Lian had struck her head during the collision, leaving her dazed. There was no way Wally could get them all to the surface before they drowned; the Team would never survive this… _He_ would never survive this! Wally's vision started to darken as the burning in his lungs became too much. He felt himself being dragged deeper into the depths of the ocean... deeper into the dark oblivion... lost in the abyss.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the delay and for the sloppiness of this chapter. I was in a car accident last week and it has taken me a while to get back into the mind set of writing. Thankfully, no one was hurt aside from being a little shaken up. Thank you for your patience and I promise to get back to my regular posting schedule as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>"Wally! I can't hold the bioship any longer! We're going down!"<em>

_"If you want to keep your Team alive, keep them out of Gotham City."_

_"Brace yourselves!"_

"Wally?... Wally!"

Wally woke with a gasp, bolting into an upright position and immediately regretting it. His ribs and back screamed in protest, still damaged from being slammed against the wall of the ship by the violent ocean current. If he was in this much pain, he could only imagine how rough the others were.

Feeling a strong hand on his shoulder, Wally forced his eyes open to look at the figure waiting by his bedside. His eyes landed on the dark-skinned, webbed hand on his shoulder, tracing up the black, eel-shaped tattoos and finally came to rest on the familiar Atlantean features of Kaldur'Ahm.

"Kal?"

The years had not been kind to Kaldur. The dark shadows beneath his eyes and the tired sag in his once proud shoulders made him look far older than he was. Most noticeable, however, was the dull, defeated look in the Atlantean's eyes. Kaldur always carried a look of strength and determination, but now the former leader looked broken.

"It is good to see you, my friend." Kaldur gave a light squeeze to Wally's shoulder and a warm smile spread across his face for the first time in years.

Wally couldn't help himself. Despite the screaming pain in his muscles, he swung his arm around Kaldur in a brotherly embrace, letting the Atlantean's arms hesitantly settle around him as well. Seeing his old friend, Wally was painfully reminded that he and Kaldur had never resolved things after his undercover mission. Wally had blamed Kaldur for risking Artemis's life and even started to question the older hero's loyalties. Now, he had no idea what could have made him doubt Kaldur. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy had been the first sidekicks and the four of them had bonded over their similar roles. They had been partners, friends, brothers… and for the past several years, Kaldur had thought he was the only one who survived! No wonder he didn't stay on the surface world. He had lost everything that ever tied him there.

When Wally finally pulled away, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The air was cool and damp, smelling of the ocean salt. There were medical supplies but no form of technology in the room, which was odd for a medical ward. There were no windows, only one air-tight door, and a rather large vent streaming in fresh, cool air. It didn't take Wally long to realize that this must be one of the human-friendly medical rooms located in Atlantis.

"We're still in the ocean?" Wally asked, confirming his thoughts.

"Prince Artur was able to contact us when your plane crashed. We brought you and the rest of your Team here for treatment. I have contacted Batman and he insists that you remain here until all of you have recovered." Kaldur reported, watching as the concern twisted the young speedster's expression.

"How bad?" Wally asked, worried about his Team's condition. Connor had been shot with Kryptonite, M'Gaan and Artur were badly affected by the explosion, who knew the extent of Damien's injuries, and Lian had been thrown by the current just as violently as Wally had.

"Superboy suffered the worst. He is still unconscious, though we predict a full recovery with time. Miss Martian is attending to him now that her own afflictions have healed. Linx suffered a mild concussion and severe bruising from the impact of the crash. She and Prince Artur are with Robin, who is still unconscious. Robin has several fractured and bruised ribs, a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, head trauma, and several lacerations that our medics have cleansed and sutured. You, Wally, damaged your ribs, struck your head, and tore several muscles in your back during the crash, although with your rapid healing, many of your injuries have already begun to mend."

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Connor and Damien. I can't believe Artemis hurt them so badly… She was going to kill Robin, Kaldur." The Atlantean turned his eyes to the floor, sad but unsurprised. He knew Wally was feeling the same betrayal that he, Connor, and M'Gaan had felt the day Artemis reappeared alongside her father. But Kaldur had long since given up hope for the blonde archer. This was no misunderstanding, no undercover mission, no con; Artemis was their enemy and there was nothing she wouldn't do for her cause.

"I regret to say I am not surprised. Artemis is no longer the loyal archer we fought alongside. If she had truly intended to kill the Team, then you are all fortunate to have escaped with your lives." Kaldur responded, watching Wally wince at the accusation. It wasn't easy to accept that the love of your life was trying to kill you.

Kaldur opened his mouth, wanting to offer some form of comfort to his former Teammate, but before he could speak, he heard an urgent knock at the door, preceding the entranced of one of Atlantis' guards.

"My apologies, Kaldur'Ahm. We have a situation." The guard announced, looking troubled by the news he carried.

"Speak." In King Orin and Prince Arthur's absence, Kaldur had been appointed to oversee the underwater kingdom, but it had been no small feat keeping the peace in Atlantis when it's citizens were so invested in the surface world's wars.

"Superman's supporters have arrived. They are demanding the return of Miss Martian, accusing Atlantis of holding her against her will under order of Batman." Both Wally and Kaldur growled at the accusation. Yes, Batman had insisted that M'Gaan - as well as the rest of the injured proteges - remain in Atlantis, but only for their own protection! M'Gaan was not a captive, she chose to stay with her wounded friends!

Despite his injuries, Wally left the comfort of his cot and followed Kaldur to the entrance of the medical ward to find La'Gaan, accompanied by several of Superman's water-friendly allies. Apparently, they were willing to fight for M'Gaan's release if the situation called for it.

"La'Gaan, there is no need for hostility. Miss Martian is here of her own will. She is tending to Superboy as we speak…"

"She's been missing for days, Kaldur'Ahm. Either she is a captive or a traitor! Superman will not stand to lose more of his allies to Batman's selfish ways!" Kaldur's eyes darkened at the retort, taking the accusation personally.

"If memory serves, La'Gaan, it was Superman's recklessness that claimed the lives of our allies, Superman's lack of control that maimed Impulse, Superman's false assumptions that murdered Red Arrow and Cheshire Cat!"

"How dare you?!" La'Gaan's rage filled the room, prompting his followers to arm himself for a battle, while Kaldur and his guards prepared to defend themselves and their patients. The commotion brought M'Gaan, Artur, and Lian rushing into the entrance hall to see what was going on. Unfortunately, the sight of the Martian standing next to Wally and Kaldur only served to heighten La'Gaan's outrage.

"Superman, you were right." The green-skinned Atlantean hissed into his communicator.

"There is no reasoning with Kaldur'Ahm and his followers. Miss Martian has abandoned us. Proceed with the attack."

Within seconds of the transmission, the entire building began to tremble. The colour faded from Kaldur's face as he realized Superman's intent. He was going to overthrow Atlantis, starting by destroying their medical bay. Already the ceiling was beginning to crumble and water poured through the cracks in the walls.

"You fool! Robin and Superboy are unconscious, if this building comes down, you'll drown them both!" Kaldur shouted, knowing neither Superman nor Lagoon Boy would have thought through the consequences of their actions. If Connor and Damien were conscious, they'd be able to swim to the surface with the help of the Atlanteans, but in their current condition, they'd never make it!

The water was already rising past their knees when Wally realized they had no other option. They'd have to risk the swim and pray their comrades could make it to the surface. Wally sprinted to Damien's room to collect the wounded bird before racing to meet the rest of the Team in Connor's room.

"Kaldur can hold them off, we've got to get Damien and Connor to the surface!" M'Gaan announced, using her ability to create a protective barrier around the team, excluding herself and Artur. As the walls around them crumbled and room filled with water, M'Gaan morphed herself into a mermaid and helped Artur push the encased Team towards the surface.

"This is wrong…" Wally muttered, his eyes lingering on the crumbling building they were leaving behind.

"Kal's our friend, we can't just leave him there!"

_"Wally's right. I have a bad feeling about this… The barrier will take you to the surface. Once there, try to talk Superman into stopping the attack. I'll go back and help Kaldur." _ M'Gaan announced through the mental link.

_"I too will stay and fight. Kaldur'Ahm is my mentor, adviser, and friend. I will not abandon him now." _Artur agreed.

"Be careful Aqualad." Linx whispered, watching as the Martian and the Atlantean dove back to the depths of Atlantis while the Team drifted steadily to the surface.

As the minutes past with no sign nor sound of their Team, Wally and Linx began to worry. They could no longer see Atlantis through the dark waters of the ocean, but the bright gleam above them proved they were nearing the surface. Both Connor and Damien had started to stir as the barrier rose, and once awake, Robin was able to contact Batman for retrieval. They were mere meters beneath the waves when they heard it. An agonizing scream tore through their mental link and the barrier dissolved, plunging the four heroes into the chilling ocean waters - as cold and consuming as the sudden silence in their own minds.

_"M'Gaan!"_


	14. Chapter 14

An agonizing scream tore through their mental link and the barrier dissolved, plunging the four heroes into the chilling ocean waters - as cold and consuming as the sudden silence in their own minds.

"M'Gaan!"

Linx grabbed Robin, using her own limbs to compensate for his injuries as they swam for the surface, while Wally used his speed to cut through the current with Connor in tow. As their four heads breached the ocean waves they were instantly assaulted by the clashing sounds of a battle. Batman's League had arrived to meet Superman's forces, attempting to distract them from their aims to destroy Atlantis. Amidst the commotion, the Batwing approached the four stranded teens, hovering above the water so the Team could climb inside. Aquaman appeared beside them, helping to lift the injured into the safety of the plane.

"Tell me, where is Prince Artur?" Orin demanded, immediately noting that his son was not among the rescued heroes.

"He and M'Gaan went back to help Kaldur, but the mental link was cut, we don't know what happened!" Wally watched the Atlantean King pale at the news of his son and protege in danger. Without another word, Orin disappeared beneath the waves and the speedster climbed into the Batwing with the rest of his Team.

"What happened?!" Batman's demanding tone rang through the ship as he hurried to see to his injured son.

"The Martian protected us. She sent us to the surface using one of her barriers…"

"Tt, some protection." Damien's sarcastic tone cut through Lian's explanation.

"The barrier dissolved before we reached the surface. The Martian could have drowned us all."

Despite his lingering weakness from the Kryptonite, Connor lunged at Damien and slammed him against the wall of the Batwing, only to be instantly ripped away by an over-protective Bat.

"You selfish, ignorant brat! The only reason M'Gaan's barrier would fail is if she was hurt! She's risking her own life down there, fighting her own Team just to give us a chance to escape!"

"That's enough!" Batman's finite tone silenced the teens as he shoved the Kryptonian away from his son. The tension in the ship was unnerving as both sides seethed with unspoken aggression. Wally placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, both as an offer of support and a reminder not to lash out again. Lian shifted closer to Damien, likely for the same reason.

Batman left the teens to simmer in their anger as he looked for another source of information.

"Aquaman, report." He spoke into his communicator. In the silence that followed was enough to drain the aggression from the ship as each of the proteges awaited news of their friends. Wally felt a lump forming in his throat when Batman bowed his head.

"Understood. Bring Aqualad back to the surface, we will return for the others." The Dark Knight ordered, refusing to meet the desperate eyes of his Team.

"Batman?" Damien's typical sarcastic tone was replaced by a rare tone of concern as he waited for his father to speak.

"The Medical Ward caved in while Aqualad, Kaldur'Ahm, Miss Martian, and Lagoon Boy were inside. Artur survived… the others did not."

Connor's bellowing cry filled the Batwing as he shouted out his pain, anger, and grief. Were it not for the lingering weakness from the Kryptonite, Connor would have tore through the Batwing as he slammed his fist against the wall of the ship. Lian and Damien dipped their heads in silent grief as the screams of their mourning leader drowned out the sounds of the battle raging outside. Wally just felt numb. Kaldur and M'Gaan were two of his closest friends. Even La'Gaan had earned Wally's respect when they had worked together in the past, but now all three lives had been taken. Wally would never see Kaldur's proud stoicism again. He'd never hear M'Gaan's familiar voice echoing in his mind. They were gone, just like Dick, Jason, Tim, Roy, Jade... his friends... his family was dead!

Wally could feel his hands vibrating at his sides and the wet droplets that fell from his eyes. He felt the restriction of his lungs and the agonizing pain in his chest as the grief took hold. Images of his former Teammates flooded his mind and the once happy memories were now twisted and poisoned with grief and sadness. Wally choked back a sob as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Batman was never one to outwardly show compassion, except on rare occasions and only to his sons, so Wally was surprised to find that it was the Dark Knight offering him support.

"Superman's careless impulsiveness and fatal ignorance have claimed too many lives already. This is the last straw. I promise you, Wally, I will make him pay for the loss of your Team." Despite his intentions, Batman's cold words offered little comfort. Instead, Wally saw the terrifying truth to Batman's claim. He blamed Superman for the loss of all those fallen heroes. In Batman's mind, Superman was little better than the Joker! And now he would be suffering the same fate.

Before Wally could object, he heard the wounded groans of the surviving Atlantean. Lian and Damien rush towards the hatch to help Artur and Orin into the Batwing. Artur was holding his left side, trying to stop the blood that flowed from a deep gash that spanned the length of his torso. His eyes were raw and his entire body was shivering, though Wally doubted that was from the physical pain. The poor kid just witnessed his mentor die before his eyes.

"News of the cave in has reached Superman. The battle is ending. I will stay here to guide the Atlanteans. Once this chaos is over, we will recover the fallen heroes. La'Gaan and Kaldur'Arm…" King Orin's strong voice wavers at the mentor of his former proteges.

"...They well be laid to rest by our Atlantean customs. Miss Martian will be returned to J'onn. I understand that in recent years we have not all fought for the same side, but I feel that all three deserve a heroes honours. Each of these young ones deserve their place in the Hall of Justice." Aquaman proposed.

"I will make the arrangements." Batman agreed. "My condolences for your loss Orin. I will tend to the Team. When you are finished here, meet me at the Base. We have a lot to discuss."

Aquaman gave one last sympathetic look towards his son before diving back into the depths of the ocean, leaving Batman to take the children home.

The journey back to the Batcave was long and uncomfortable. Damien kept a silent watch over the Team, while Lian wrapped Artur's wounds and offered what little comfort she could to the grieving prince. Connor had finally stopped screaming and was now sitting in silence, looking dead to the world. Wally hugged his knees into his chest and buried his face in his arms, like he did when he was a child. He wished he could go back to those days… He remembered how simple it all was when he was young: Tagging along behind the Flash as they patrolled Central City, or hanging out with Dick, Kaldur, and Roy while their mentors were out on League business. He remembered their first mission as Young Justice and each new introduction that built their first Team - first Superboy, then M'Gaan, and Artemis. They had faced some tough battles and far too many close calls, but never once had Wally doubted the strength of his Team.

Now, Wally's Team was breaking away piece by piece. First Dick, then Artemis, now Kaldur and M'Gaan. Connor was the only other survivor of their original Team, and by the defeated look in the clone's eyes, Wally knew it wouldn't take much to lose him like the others.

Damien's voice cut through the silence, calling Wally back from his memories.

"If you go back to the past, you can stop all of this." It wasn't really a question, but Wally found himself nodding along to Damien's statement anyway.

"How can I assist?" The current Robin asked. Wally looked up in surprise, finding Robin's eyes lingering on Connor and Artur as they grieved.

"You want to help me?" Wally asked, finding it hard to believe that the unlikable Robin would suddenly be willing to work together. He had heard nothing but resistance and threats from Damien since they'd met!

"Tt, don't be ridiculous West. Helping you is the last thing I want to do. It is, however, a means to an end. Batman wants to finish this war, but many more will die in the process. Our only other option is to stop this battle before it ever began. Sending you back is the only way to protect my Team, and I will do whatever it takes in order to fulfill that mission."] Damien answered, and for the first time Wally saw that Robin legacy shining in the young hero's eyes. Maybe Damien wasn't so different from his brothers after all.

"Dick would have been proud of you Damien." Wally offered, giving a satisfied smirk when he saw that the comment caught Damien off guard. He muttered something inaudibly under his breath before stalking off to check on their time of arrival, leaving Wally to his own thoughts.

"He will be proud of you Dami, I'll make sure of it."


End file.
